


Waking Up in Vegas

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Stag Night, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a few weeks before Robert’s wedding to Chrissie and he goes to Las Vegas with Adam, Aaron, Finn and Andy for his stag weekend. Unfortunately for Robert what happens in Vegas doesn’t stay in Vegas. A drunken escapade goes horribly wrong when he manages to say ‘I Do’ and it’s not to Chrissie...





	1. Chapter 1

Manchester Airport  (Jan 2015)

 

I’m sorry I can’t sit next to you. It would look too obvious.” Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear as they headed into the departure lounge. “I’ll make it up to when we get there. I’m all alone in my room.”

 

Aaron managed a slight smile. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

He was wondering whether he was making the best decision accompanying Robert on his stag do to Las Vegas. This was just reinforcing the fact that his lover would be a married man in just over two weeks. He didn’t even want to think about coping with the loss of the man who he’d fallen in love with. His lover had always been upfront about the shelf life of their affair stating there was no way he would be continuing it after he said his vows.

 

The eleven-hour flight was long although Adam and he were playing each other on the PS4, making it a bit less monotonous. Robert was unluckier with Finn on one side and his brother on the other. He’d come up with the guest list to his stag do one night when he was drunk, his idea to bring Finn was to act as a cover for Aaron.

 

The conversation soon turned to how well Aaron and Adam got on and how close they were. Finn made an off the cuff comment. “Aaron’s not all that to be honest and I should know. I would only rate him as a 5 in bed.” He slurred slightly the drink obviously influencing his decision to make such an announcement.

 

“You slept with Aaron!” Robert felt the jealousy surge at the comment although Finn’s rating of Aaron’s performance was a bit puzzling. Robert would easily put him at 9 on an off day.

 

“Yeah it was a one-night stand after he got out of prison.”

 

“Maybe he was just desperate for some action.” Robert joked making Finn’s smile turn to a frown.

 

Robert was trying to rethink his plan to have Finn sharing a room with Aaron. He only came up with it when he thought back to that night in the Woolpack and how he’d used to Finn to make him jealous. It was so obvious watching from the bar that Aaron wished he was somewhere else entirely. He’d avoided Adam sharing with Aaron for obvious reasons. So Andy and Adam were sharing.

 

They finally landed and headed to the terminal building. Aaron dismissed it at first but it was becoming increasingly obvious that Robert was avoiding him, initially he thought so it would not look obvious that they were attracted to one another.

 

“Robert, what’s up!” He spoke quietly as they waited for their luggage slightly away from the other three.

 

“Nothing!” he muttered back as he looked at his watch. It was 11am due to the time difference. “I hope the Limo waits as this is taking forever.”

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing!” Aaron replied.

 

“Look I’m just tired after the flight. I think we should all have a lie down when we get to the hotel before we head out and have some lunch.”

 

They were soon in their respected rooms. “This is nice.” Finn said as he chose the bed nearest the window. “And don’t get any ideas, Aaron.”

 

Aaron just glared at him. He was grumpy due to jetlag but more so due to the unexplained frostiness from Robert. “I’m just going to see what time we’re supposed to being going out for lunch.”

 

He slammed the door and headed along to Robert who was staying at the other end of the corridor in an upgraded suite. He knocked and waited for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Robert.

 

“Can I come in?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah.” He walked off waiting for Aaron to follow him.

 

Aaron took a seat on the large sofa at one end of the room. “What have I done, Robert?”

 

“Nothing! It’s me!”

 

“What’s you?”

 

“He told me. Finn told me about your fling and I know I shouldn’t be but it kills me to think of you with someone else.” Robert admitted honestly.

 

“A fling… you mean a quickie the night I was released from prison. It wasn’t exactly a proposal. I wouldn’t go there again. no matter how drunk I was.” He commented.

 

“Yeah but it still bugs me.”

 

Aaron was tired and he knew he shouldn’t bite but he couldn’t hold it back. “Robert, it bugs me every time I think of you with Chrissie.”

 

“Aaron, that’s not fair. You knew the situation; you knew what you were getting into.” “I know but I can’t turn my feelings on and off like a tap like you.”

 

Robert took a seat next to him. “You’ve known from the beginning that this is just until I get married then it’s over. I’ve never pretended it’s anything else.”

 

“Well in that case, I have the right to see other people too.” Aaron huffed.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” He replied.

 

Aaron didn’t speak. He just plunged his lips onto Robert’s and started to tug at his shirt. Soon they were staggering back to the bed.

 

An hour later, Aaron sneaked out of the room whilst his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

 

“Where have you been?” Finn asked curiously.

 

“Just asked Robert what time lunch was and then headed downstairs to have a look around the hotel.”

 

“So what time is lunch?”

 

“We said we’d head down about 2.” Aaron replied even though he’d forgotten to ask him.

 

Robert woke up to find Aaron gone. He picked up his clothes which were spread all over floor and headed into the shower to wake himself up. He couldn’t get the idea of Aaron being with someone else out of his head, it was like it consumed his thoughts.

 

He was just finishing up getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. It was the other four members of the party.

 

“Come on, Rob… let’s go!” Adam announced cheerily. “Let’s go and check out what this city has to offer. We only have 48 hours so we may as well make the most of it.”

 

Robert made a point of walking with Andy in the hope of salvaging his relationship with him. Things had become difficult for them after his screw up with the rings on his brother’s wedding day. Although their relationship had thawed a little, Katie was still causing trouble with her accusations about him having an affair.

 

They decided to head to bar near the strip so they could grab some food and start the traditional stag weekend practice of drinking as much as possible. A few beers later and the mood was starting to change. Aaron and Adam were sitting closely together as they always did, much to Robert’s chagrin. How he wished he could be as close to Aaron as Adam was.

 

Meanwhile Robert found himself stuck between Finn and Andy, with Finn talking two to the dozen about the latest comic releases. He was a closet fan of comics but at the same time he didn’t want to spend his stag weekend talking about them.

 

“Finn, let’s talk about something else as poor Andy looks like he’d rather be somewhere else.

 

Maybe we could talk about farming.” He smirked trying to lighten the mood but it backfired.

 

“I’m a complete joke to you, aren’t I?” Andy shouted over the loud music.

 

Robert shook his head. “Andy, calm down. I was only joking. You’ve always been meant for farming where I’ve always been met for a cushy office job.”

 

“Well you’ve certainly got that. You only got where you were because of sleeping with the boss’s daughter. You have a habit of sleeping with people so you get what you want.” He suggested angrily.

 

“Andy, that’s not fair. I thought we’ve moved on from this. You’re married to Katie now so what is there to be jealous of. You’re happy and I’m happy so why can’t we call an end to all this squabbling. I’m sick of it.”

 

“I’m going back upstairs. Have a good time. I never should have let Vic talk me into coming on this trip. All you want to do is throw all your money around so you look like the big man. Well guess what – you’re anything but that. You’re weak and pathetic and all you think about is yourself.” He got up and stormed off.

 

“Andy, please….” He shouted after his brother.

 

Adam and Aaron had overheard everything. “Since I’m his roommate, I guess it’s up to me to see he’s ok and I did tell Vic I’d look after him. Rob said you were going to Hooters next so I’ll just catch up with when I can.”

 

Aaron patted Adam on the back and sat drinking his beer in peace, well until Robert turned up. “What’s happened to Adam?”

 

“He’s going up to see your brother’s ok after your outburst.” Aaron explained.

 

Robert become defensive. “You can’t think this is my fault. He took it the wrong way. You know what he’s like.”

 

“Yeah and I know what you’re like with that mouth of yours. Some of what he said was close to the mark to be honest.”

 

Robert was becoming annoyed. “What bits?”

 

“Mainly the bit about chucking your money around. Come on, Robert… we all know that money and status is far more important than anything else.”

 

He didn’t deny it. “Do you know how hard I’ve worked to get where I am? I deserve to be where I am and I’m not going to let my brother take that away from me.”

 

Finn just observed the exchange between the two of them, puzzled by the fact Robert and Aaron even talked to each other. They were having a heated discussion as if they’d known each other for years.

 

Aaron looked at Robert. “Look, let’s just call the truce. I didn’t fly all this way to argue with you.” Robert nodded as he backed down from the argument. “Ok.” The three of them headed to Hooters.

 

“Not our kind of place….eh!” Finn nudged Aaron.

 

“Not really but they sell beer don’t they? I’m surprised they haven’t asked you for ID yet, Finn. You don’t exactly look over 21. “ Aaron replied playfully, a move which received a glare from Robert.

 

Aaron just glared back at him. “Come on, Finn. Let’s have some fun.”

 

They headed to the bar where Aaron grabbed three bottles of beer. Finn and Robert had grabbed a table in the corner and Aaron decided to have some fun with his lover’s feelings by sitting next to Finn.

 

He watched as Robert’s seethed, clearly not happy at the closeness of the men opposite.

 

It was a good hour before Finn excused himself to use the restroom.

 

“What are you playing at?” He shouted. “In fact don’t tell me. It’s pretty obvious where you’ll be spending the night.”

 

“With you obviously.” Aaron played him. “Why are bright red?”

 

“You know why! The way you’re being with Finn, it’s pathetic. You’re trying to make me jealous. It’s not going to work.” Robert replied.

 

“I think you’ll find it is working.” Aaron smirked. “You’re eating up, mate.”

 

Robert didn’t reply but got up to grab some beers and some whiskey chasers. Finn arrived back.

 

“You two aren’t still arguing, are you?” He rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re fine.” Aaron replied. “I think it’s just jetlag.”

 

Robert came back and made a point of sitting next to Aaron. Finn was too drunk to notice the fact Robert was inching ever closer to his boyfriend.

 

Aaron could feel Robert breathing heavily in his ear as he felt his hand wandering up his thigh. He tried not to respond but couldn’t help but be turned on, as he always was when Robert was anywhere near him.

 

Finn chatted away, totally oblivious until his phone pinged. “Well it looks like Adam is going to be a while as Andy is a right mess and is emptying the contents of the mini-bar. He thinks he’ll be stuck the rest of the night so suggested an early night so we can hit the bars tomorrow.”

 

“I’ve drank way too much. I’m going to order some food.” Finn got up and headed to the bar.

 

As soon as he was out of the area, Robert waited for Aaron to turn to him and without warning, he pressed his lips firmly to Aaron’s.

 

Aaron did not fight it, placing his hand around the back of his lover’s head and increasing the pressure between their lips. It was a few minutes before they separated.

 

“What if Finn sees?” Aaron asked in complete shock at such a blatant PDA.

 

“You know what… I don’t care.” He went in for another kiss only to be pushed back by Aaron.

 

“Let’s wait until we get back to the hotel room.”

 

Finn came back with some snacks.

 

Aaron winked at Robert and headed to the toilet. It was a good ten minutes before he came back.

 

“Where have you been?” Finn slurred with a full mouth.

 

“I’ve scored.” Aaron grinned. “A guy’s been checking me out all night from the bar and it turns out he’s staying at our hotel. So Finn, it means you can have the room to yourself. I’m off to have some fun.”

 

Finn nodded and concentrated on his food.

 

An hour or so later, they arrived back at the hotel.

 

“You’re sly.” Robert smiled flirtatiously as he walked Aaron back towards the bed, their clothes being quickly discarded on route…

 

 

 

“Where have you been?” Robert asked Aaron as he appeared looking totally hung over. “Must have been a good night with that guy.” He smirked as he sat with the other three at the breakfast table.

 

Aaron chuckled to himself at his boyfriend’s attempt to get the others off the scent about their affair. “Yeah it was an interesting night.”

 

Finn just rolled his eyes. “How come you always manage to score but I don’t?” He huffed.

 

“Maybe it’s because you’re more geek factor than x-factor.” Aaron replied.

 

Andy was chatting away to Adam at the end of the table. “I think we should go somewhere today, Adam. How about we check out some of the other casinos and shops?”

 

“No Andy, I think we need to hang out as a group today.” Adam put his foot down sick of babysitting him.

 

Andy was not happy. “You know what I think I may just spend the morning in my room. I said I would Facetime Katie.”

 

“Come on, Andy. You didn’t fly all this way to sit within four walls. Let’s try some of casinos like Adam said.” Finn suggested.

 

Andy nodded reluctantly. “I suppose so, as long as my brother doesn’t start bragging about his money again. It’s pathetic.”

 

Robert held his hands up in a surrender gesture. “I promise not to mention money. We’re leaving tomorrow morning so let’s make the most of today.”

 

They were all soon feeding the slot machines in one of the main casinos but no one was being particularly successful until there was a loud noise from the machine Aaron was playing. The buzzer went off with lights flashing, as money started to pour out.

 

“How much did you win?” Adam asked as he headed over.

 

“$5000 dollars.” Aaron replied with a smug grin on his face as he started to pile the money in his bucket.

 

“You’re paying for dinner and a few rounds tonight.” Robert piped up.

 

He went to cash them in.

 

Aaron treated them all to a slap up lunch and beers. Robert sat next to him and matched him bottle for bottle.

 

Later in the afternoon Robert’s phone beeped. It was an email. He read it and had to read it again in disbelief.

 

“I can’t believe it. You’re kidding me.” He said loudly to himself, peeking the curiosity of the rest of the group.

 

“What’s up, Rob?” Adam asked.

 

“It’s just wedding stuff.” Normally he wouldn’t have elaborated but the drink was lowering his defences and he was so angry. “Chrissie has just sent me the table plan and the Sugdens are relegated to the tables furthest away from the bridal one. And she’s now using a friend’s husband to do the catering. I promised Vic and she’s so excited. How can she do this?”

 

“Ring Chrissie…. Man up!” Adam shouted out loudly.

 

He dialled the number. “Hi Chrissie…. No I’m mad… what do you expect?”

 

Aaron listened in curiously.

 

“Well that’s not my fault she’s been winding you up… the stupid cow can’t keep her nose out.”

 

He hung up angrily. “Andy, can you not rein that stupid wife of yours in? She’s going round telling everyone I’m probably sleeping with half of Vegas.”

 

“Katie’s not stupid.” Andy fumed. “She just knows what you’re like. You probably did have some slapper in your room last night knowing you.”

 

Aaron didn’t mean to laugh at that comment, but the alcohol was affecting him badly. He’d never been called a slapper before.

 

“Andy, she needs to remember that she was a willing participant every time we were together. She’s was gagging for it,she obviously wasn’t impressed by what was on offer at home. She wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

 

Andy got up, knocking his chair over and marching out of the restaurant. Adam was angry. “Good one, Rob. Now I have to go after him and I’m not going to be stuck in the hotel room for yet another night.”

 

“I’ll go if you like!” Finn got up.

 

“No, I’ll go and sort him out. I will be out later though.” Adam announced.

 

As the previous night, Finn, Aaron and Robert were left to continue drinking.

 

“You really need to keep that mouth shut, Robert.” Aaron lectured him. “Whatever you might think of Andy, he’s your brother and he loves his wife. You need to stop being so cruel.”

 

Robert’s face dropped. He absolutely hated it when Aaron had a go at him because he knew he was always right.

 

“I’m going to get some more drinks.” He stropped off after his telling off.

 

Finn shuffled on to the chair next to Aaron. “You’ve got guts! Having a go at the mighty Robert Sugden.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “He can be a complete and utter muppet at times. He sometimes needs to be told how it is. He thinks he can step on anyone and to hell with the consequences.”

 

Robert came back with a tray full. There were two bottles of beer for each of them along with two shots.

 

Finn passed his shots to Robert knowing he would regret having them. “I’ll stick to the beer. I’m a lightweight and I still recovering from last night.”

 

Robert necked the first two shots down in seconds. Aaron waited until he was distracted and emptied his shots in a nearby empty beer bottle. He didn’t want to end up completely off his head.

 

By 6pm, Robert was very drunk but for some reason he could still walk in a straight line, so they headed down the Strip to find another bar. Finn and Aaron, both slightly inebriated, followed him down the street and noticed a limo pulling up ahead of them. A giggling man and woman headed into the car, clearly having just got married at the small wedding chapel just off the Strip.

 

Suddenly Robert stopped and whispered into Aaron’s ear. “Why don’t we get married, Aaron... now.”

 

Aaron pushed him away. “You’re drunk, mate.”

 

“I might be but I still wanna marry ya!” He said loudly enough for Finn to hear.

 

Aaron was becoming embarrassed. “Don’t be stupid.”

 

Robert now didn’t care who heard. “I love ya, Aaron. I wanna be your husband, to have and to hold and all that.”

 

“Finn you tell him. I love him so much. I’m going to see how we go about getting married.” Robert walked into the chapel.

 

Finn just looked at a panicked Aaron. “What the hell is he on? He’s not even gay and now he wants to marry you. I think we need to get him home.”

 

He could see the confusion on Aaron’s face. “Why do you look as though you’re considering it?” He asked worried. “You’re not are you?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

Robert came back out grinning. “Aaron, have you got your passport on you?”

 

“Yes why!”

 

“Because I’ve booked in for 7.30pm tonight, we just need a marriage licence from down the street.” He grabbed Aaron’s hand and started to lead him down the street closely followed by a worried Finn.

 

“Guys, guys. Can we stop and talk about this?”

 

Aaron pulled Robert to a stop. “We need to talk about this, Robert! Finn give us a minute.” They walked away from the confused young man.

 

“Why are you doing this, Rob?” He asked.

 

Robert seemed to suddenly sober up at that question. “Because I love you and I want to be your husband.”

 

“But it’s the drink talking.”

 

“Aaron, live a little. I want to be with you. I’ll leave Chrissie and we’ll be together. Don’t tell me you don’t want this.” Robert begged him to listen not realising that Finn was listening in desperate to find out what was happening.

 

“But once you sober up, you’ll regret it.”

 

“I tell the truth when I drunk and I know all I need in my life is you. Don’t walk away from us… please.” He plunged his lips on Aaron’s and the response was instant as he placed his hand around Robert’s neck and pulled him closer.

 

“Right, I want to know what the hell is going on. This isn’t some drunken kiss is it?” Robert broke off. “No, I love him. We’ve been together for a few months.” “An affair! I never knew you were gay.”

 

“I’m not gay… I’m bisexual and I’m going to marry Aaron.” He grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him down the street with Finn running alongside.

 

They soon made it to the offices where they stood nervously in a queue for 10 minutes before receiving their licence.

 

Robert headed off to the toilet.

 

“Right Aaron, it’s time to get back to reality. You’re not going through with this are you?”

 

“Yes, I am. I love him more than anything and I’m going to marry him, to hell with the consequences.” He replied defiantly, the drink making him less aware of the situation.

 

“You’ll regret it.” Finn warned. “I’m coming with you.

 

“You can be a witness.” Robert said as he came back.

 

“Let’s go, we’ve only got 20 minutes before the ceremony starts and they can’t do it without us.” Robert acted as sober as he could knowing they wouldn’t marry them otherwise.

 

Aaron paced up and down nervously as the three of them waiting for their turn. Robert headed over to Finn. “Could you pay on your credit card? It’s only about $250 dollars.”

 

Finn nodded. “I feel like I’ve entered the Twilight Zone. You do know you’re supposed to be getting married to Chrissie in two weeks’ time.”

 

Robert shook his head. “Well obviously not now.” He giggled showing that he was still very drunk.

 

“Finn, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. He’s it for me. I’m drunk and when I am, the truth comes out.” He slurred a few words.

 

The doors opened and an older lady showed them into a small room where the celebrant was waiting. “You’re kidding me!” Aaron commented as he saw an Elvis impersonator. “You booked Elvis? Does he sing?” He smiled at Robert as they headed to the front of the room. Finn handed his phone over to the lady so she could film the ceremony.

 

Elvis smiled. “I do actually. I can do a song after the ceremony.”

 

Ten minutes later, Elvis spoke the infamous words…. “I now pronounce you to be married. You may now kiss.”

 

Aaron smiled broadly as he noticed that Robert’s eyes had not left him at any point. Even though they were both drunk, he knew they both wanted this. He felt Robert’s hand on his cheeks as he pulled him for a passionate and tender kiss. “I love you, Aaron!” at which point Finn burst into tears and had to be consoled by the older lady.

 

“I love you too!” Aaron hugged him tightly.

 

They all went to sign the official documents. Aaron made a snap decision to drop Livesy and become a Sudgen, much to the delight of Robert.

 

“We’ll post the certificates out on Monday and you should have them by lunchtime on Wednesday. You can track them. Where do you want them sent?”

 

Aaron gave them the Woolpack address. They left the chapel as a married couple….


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron switched on his phone as he walked hand in hand down the road with Robert.

 

“I’ve missed a call from Adam. His message says that we need to meet Andy and him at Hooters. Andy’s cooled down a bit so now would maybe a good time to start saying sorry.”

 

“I didn’t know husbands were supposed to be this bossy. I can’t wait for later. Maybe you can be in charge tonight.” Robert leant over and kissed him.

 

Finn followed behind. “Save it for later, guys. I’m still in shock by the way. What’s the official story for Adam and Andy and when we get back to the village?”

 

“Well obviously we will announce it but I need to end things with Chrissie so for the moment it never happened.” Robert said.

 

They were soon at Hooters where Andy and Adam were sitting deep in discussion. “Where have you lot been?”

 

“We’ve just been for a bite to eat.” Aaron lied.

 

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled. “Yeah just a quick bite.” He took a seat next to Andy while Aaron headed to the bar to get the drinks in.

 

“Andy, can I start? I’m so sorry for my outburst before. I didn’t mean it and I won’t say anything else about Katie. She’s your wife and I need to respect that. I’d like us to get on eventually and I’m sorry I’ve been so in your face about my life at Home Farm. Money can’t buy you happiness as I’ve found out.” He replied cryptically.

 

He put his hand out. “I’m glad you came away with me. Can we wipe the slate clean and move forward?”

 

Andy hesitated and smiled. “You’d better mean it this time, Rob. One more wrong word about Katie and we’re over. I’ll have a word with her about her gossiping.”

 

Robert gave him a brotherly hug. “I’m sorry again for everything.” There were tears in his eyes, making Andy take a second look.

 

The empty beer bottles were soon gathering in the middle of the table as they all toasted Robert’s upcoming wedding.

 

“If only they knew.” He whispered in Aaron’s ear. “Look come along to my room as soon as you can. We have some private celebrations to look forward to.”

 

It was almost 2am when they staggered back upstairs. “He really loves you, doesn’t he?” Finn commented.

 

“Yes he does but he may not be very happy in the morning, he’s past drunk.”

 

“Remember the flight’s 1pm so I’ve booked a taxi for 10am.” Finn explained.

 

“Ok, I’ll pop back along in the morning to pack my stuff.”

 

Aaron climbed into bed with Robert who was out for the count and would most likely sleep until morning.

 

He woke up at 6am, looking across he could see Robert had not moved position. He headed into the shower and attempted to wake him up at 8am but it was proving to be very difficult.

 

“Rob, you need to get up. We have to leave in a few hours for the airport.” He opened one eye and looked at Aaron. “Where am I?” He asked groggily. “You’re in your hotel room in Vegas.”

 

“What the hell happened to me. I feel as though my head is going to explode. How much did I drink last night?”

 

“A hell of a lot. I’ll get you a coffee and some headaches tablets.” Aaron smiled as he climbed off the bed.

 

Robert looked slightly more presentable after he finished his strong cup of coffee and as he sat up against the headboard. “You’ll have to fill me in on what happened yesterday.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s a bit of a blur. I remember Andy storming off in the afternoon and then going to see some sort of Elvis Tribute show and then Finn bursting into tears about something.” He shut his eyes as his head started to bang again.

 

Aaron panicked. “You don’t remember anything else?”

 

“No, should I? Don’t tell me I stripped naked in public?

 

“It’s not important!” Aaron replied, hoping it would come back to him as he sobered up. “I’ve got to pack.” He kissed Robert and headed back along to his own room.

 

Finn smiled at him as he came in the door. “I won’t ask how it went.”

 

Aaron started pacing up and down. “Finn, he can’t remember the wedding. Everything is a total blank after yesterday afternoon.”

 

“Just tell him when he’s sober. I’ve a video to prove it and you’ll have certificate arriving midweek.” Finn reassured him but it didn’t work.

 

“I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“I guess it’s a waiting game. He’ll remember, he loves you.”

 

 

The trip to the airport was a strange affair as Aaron had to remind Robert that he had made peace with Andy. Robert didn’t take much else in, he looked dreadful.

 

On arriving at the airport, Adam asked if Aaron wanted to go and have a look around the shops. “Robert looks ill.”

 

“I know… he drank a lot. He can’t remember anything.”

 

“Vic said something about him having mental blackouts if he drinks too much.”

 

“Does he tend to remember?” Aaron asked trying to show his concern.

 

“No, not from what Vic says. She spends hours filling him in on what happened.”

 

Aaron didn’t know what to do but he knew it would need to wait until they got back to the village.

 

“Aaron, let’s make sure we get a seat together on the plane. Andy can sit next to Finn and Robert this time.” Adam said interrupting his thoughts. “I think Rob will be sitting with his head in sickbag for the flight.”

 

As it worked out, Aaron was glad to be sitting next to his best friend as it kept him occupied and every time he went near Robert, he heard him complaining of feeling sick or having a headache. Andy looked so fed up.

 

They landed in Manchester at 10am on Monday morning and headed to the minibus that was waiting for them. Robert had managed to get some sleep and looked slightly better.

 

Aaron was sat in front of him when he heard his phone ring.

 

“Hi….no we’ve landed. We’ll be back about 1pm. Yeah I’ll meet you at the Woolpack. I’m sorry about yesterday… I love you too.” Robert announced.

 

If ever Aaron wondered what it would be like to be stabbed through the heart by a knife which was then twisted numerous times, he now knew. Robert would head back to Home Farm as though nothing had happened and get back into bed with Chrissie. The pain was unbearable but he knew what he had to do. He needed to protect himself from further hurt so decided to take action as soon as he was back in the village.

 

Robert looked over at Aaron with concern. He seemed upset but he didn’t know why. “Aaron, what’s up?” He asked as they unpacked the minibus. “Nothing for you to worry about. I’m dealing with it.” “Is it something I’ve done?” Robert asked worried.

 

“No, not everything is about you.” Aaron snapped as he headed in the back door desperate not to see Robert’s reunion with Chrissie. He couldn’t bear it. Instead he headed off over the road.

 

Rakesh answered the door with a puzzled look on his face. “Aaron, how can I help you?” “I need some legal advice.” He replied.

 

“Of course… come in. How was Las Vegas? It’s an amazing place. Have a seat, what can I do for you?” He asked with smile.

 

“Are we alone?” Aaron looked around nervously.

 

“Yeah and everything you tell me will remain confidential.” He reassured him

 

“I got a bit drunk on Saturday and I ended up getting married at a chapel in Vegas. It was a mistake and I need out of it as soon as possible.”

 

“Give me a minute.” Rakesh grabbed his laptop.

 

“Yes, I thought so…” He said after a minute or so. “Luckily for you, it’s just as easy to end a marriage in Vegas as it is to get married.”

 

“So how do we go about it? Can you do it?” Aaron rubbed his hands nervously.

 

“Yeah I can. I’ll draw up the papers by tomorrow afternoon and I need your marriage certificate before we can file it.”

 

“That’ll be here by Wednesday.” Aaron explained.

 

“Great, then you have to sign the papers and your spouse will have to do the same. The marriage is then annulled which means it never happened and no one else will ever need to know. I just need to take some details to get the ball rolling.” Rakesh explained.

 

He noted down the details and asked the final question. “Will it be easy to contact your husband?”

 

“Yeah he lives at Home Farm, it’s Robert Sugden.”

 

“Oh I see.” Rakesh asked curiously.

 

“It was just a drunken prank which went too far but we need to act fast as he is marrying Chrissie in ten days.” Aaron replied nervously. “How much will all of this cost?”

 

“About £200 for court fees and I’ll just charge you for the work done from my side. You can have my time for free.”

 

“Thank you… I really appreciate it.” He shook Rakesh’s hand and left.

 

He texted Finn to meet him at the pub. “I got your message, what’s happening?”

 

“Nothing, the wedding never happened. It’s getting annulled so I’ll be a free man by the end of the week and I’m going to end it with Robert completely.”

 

“Why don’t you tell him? He was telling the truth when he said he loved you. I think he’ll leave Chrissie.” Finn replied.

 

“He won’t! You don’t know him like I do. It’s not Chrissie he’s marrying… it’s the money and reputation he loves.” Aaron explained sadly. “

 

“Don’t you owe yourself one chance at happiness. Tell him…”

 

Aaron shook his head furiously. “No I need to accept defeat on this one. I can’t compete with his life at Home Farm. I’ve nothing to offer him.”

 

 

 

Chas finally caught up with him on Monday evening and was curious why he was so grumpy. “What’s up love? How was Vegas?”

 

“It was ok.”

 

“Just ok.”

 

“Yep just ok.” He didn’t want his mum getting suspicious so he lied. “I think it’s just the jetlag and alcohol affecting me. I should be fine in a day or two.”

 

“Robert was looking for you before but I didn’t know where you’d gone. Something about the scrapyard. He’s not happy either. Chrissie has been called away on a family emergency and doesn’t think she’ll be back until Sunday night. He’s been left to sort out the wedding.”

 

Aaron acted as though he didn’t care but he did. “Oh well, I’m sure he’ll cope.”

 

“No doubt. Robert is the type that always seems to get what he wants.” Chas commented.

 

The following day he was sitting in the café having his breakfast when Robert walked in. He joined him. “Can we talk about the business?” He asked loudly so not to arouse suspicions before talking quietly. “Look everyone’s away from mine so I was wondering if you fancied coming over tonight. Rebecca’s had a total meltdown after being dumped by her boyfriend.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “I don’t feel up to it. The alcohol and time difference have really messed me and all I want to do is to chill and have an early night.”

 

“Well you can have an early night at mine. I’ve missed you, Aaron. We didn’t even get our last night in Vegas together properly.”

 

“No thanks! Look I’m going to head off unless you do want to discuss the business.” Aaron got up and left.

 

Later that afternoon, Rakesh asked him to pop over.

 

“I have the papers ready. All I need is you to sign them and give me the certificate when it arrives tomorrow.”

 

“I haven’t told Robert I’m doing this.”

 

“Are you sure he’s not filing for an annulment? I’m surprised he’s not with his wedding coming up.”

 

“Rakesh, he’s definitely not!” Aaron promised him.

 

“I’m going away tomorrow afternoon to stay with some family in West Ireland, so just call me on my mobile if you need me.” Aaron explained.

 

Aaron waited around the pub the following lunchtime so he could intercept the mail. It was delivered as promised by a courier. He headed upstairs to pack a bag.

 

“Mum, I’m heading off to Ireland until Saturday evening. Cousin Ciaran has invited me across and the scrapyard is dead at the moment.” He told Chas who was making a cup of tea.

 

“Are you ok, love?” She asked concerned at his need to go away.

 

“No, I’m fine. I just wanted some peace and quiet after the busy weekend in Vegas. I’m fine though… I promise. I’ll come back a new man.” He hugged his mum and headed over to see Rakesh with the certificate.

 

“Aaron, can we talk?” A familiar voice called out from across the road as Robert ran to catch up with him.

 

“It’s not a good time. I have a meeting with Rakesh.”

 

“Oh…” Robert replied with obvious puzzlement. “Come around tonight… please! I miss you so much.” He was practically begging him.

 

“Ok I’ll text you.” Aaron smiled just to get Robert off his case.

 

 

“Robert, can we have a word?” Rakesh approached him later that afternoon as he sat at the bar waiting for a text from Aaron to see when he was coming.

 

“What about?” He was completely confused.

 

“Can we talk about it over here?” The solicitor asked. “It’s a bit awkward here.”

 

Robert pointed to a corner booth as he grabbed his pint and they headed over.

 

“Right, I just need a signature and all this will be sorted. It’ll be as though nothing happened.” Rakesh smiled confused at the total blank look on Robert’s face.

 

“What’ll be sorted?”

 

“Your annulment? I’ve applied on the grounds of intoxication and it’ll be as though the marriage never took place.”

 

“What marriage?” He asked in total shock.

 

“You do know you got married in Vegas last Saturday night, don’t you?” Rakesh replied as he began to realise why Aaron had asked him to approach Robert. It was clear he didn’t even know he was married. “

 

“What…”

 

“You married Aaron! At a chapel in Vegas.” Rakesh explained.

 

“No I didn’t. I cannot even remember that night. I drank too much and I think I must’ve blacked out. Why on earth would I marry Aaron?”

 

“I’m assuming it was some sort of prank. He didn’t go into any details except to say you were both very drunk and he needed an annulment sorted as soon as possible.”

 

The realisation was starting to hit Robert hard. Aaron had tricked him into a marriage, no doubt through his jealousy about Chrissie.

 

“Aaron’s signed the papers, now all I need is your signature and within 48 hours you’ll be a free man.”

 

Robert got up. “I need to see him.”

 

“Why… just sign the papers and all of this goes away.”

 

“I want to talk to him first.” Robert said as he looked across the bar and noticed Finn looking across nervously.

 

“I’ll get back to you, Rakesh.” He stood up and signalled for Finn to come outside. They headed outside. “Right Finn. Would you care to fill me in on what you know?”

 

“Know about what?” He gulped nervously.

 

“My Vegas wedding!”

 

“It was a really nice ceremony if it was any consolation!” Finn laughed nervously unsure of what else to say but just making matters worse.

 

“I’m not in the mood for jokes, Finn. Surely you knew it was a bad idea. Why didn’t you stop it happening? Aaron’s clearly trying to get his hands on some money.” He said without thinking.

 

“You really believe that do you?” Finn was becoming more assertive.

 

“Yes, why else would he marry me?”

 

Finn looked at him. “Maybe because he loves you.”

 

“He told you about our arrangement?” Robert was shocked. “Did you tell anyone else?”

 

“No, of course not! I never expected it to be honest. You had me fooled.”

 

Robert was become impatient. “So I’ll ask again. Why didn’t you stop the wedding or are you in on the plan to blackmail me?”

 

Finn went bright red. “Excuse me! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! There was no way of stopping the wedding… not when one party was pushing it so hard.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Robert, you proposed the marriage and believe me there was no way you were going to take no for an answer. You left Aaron in doubt that you wanted him.”

 

“That was the drink talking.”

 

“But you told me on numerous occasions how you tell the truth when you’re drunk, so how does that factor in.” Finn asked.

 

“I don’t believe you. This is all part of the plan. How much do you want to keep quiet?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes. “You know what… I’m starting to wonder what he sees in you. You won’t admit who you really are, will you? You’ll never be happy until you do.” He pulled out his phone. “Anyway, I’ll let you see it with your own eyes.”

 

Robert couldn’t believe what he was watching. The video left him in no doubt that Finn was telling the truth. He ran his fingers through his hair in blind panic. How could he let it happen? Why would he risk everything to be with Aaron? He needed to speak to Aaron to find out.

 

“I’ll go and speak to Aaron.”

 

“Good luck with that one considering he’s in Ireland.” Finn blurted out, realising he may shouldn’t have done.

 

“Ireland? Whereabouts?” He took out his phone.

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“I’ll go and ask Chas or Adam if I need to and we really don’t need everyone finding out.”

 

Finn relented. “He’s staying with some Dingles in Doolin on the West Coast.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Don’t hurt him, Robert. He doesn’t deserve it. And for what it’s worth I think you love him as much as he loves you.” Finn commented.

 

Robert headed back to Home Farm and booked a flight.

 

 

 

The following morning he landed in Limerick after a short flight before picking up his hire car.

 

He’d told Diane and Vic he was going off on a business trip.

 

The drive was just under two hours and gave him the chance to think about what he was going to say when he saw Aaron. That’s if the Dingles would let him see him. They weren’t usually the most welcoming of people and they would normally close ranks to protect their family members.

 

He pulled up at the local store. “Hi, could you tell me where I’ll find the Dingle Farm.”

 

The older woman behind the counter smiled and pointed. “It’s about a mile out of town on the coast road north. You’ll spot it a mile off on your right. Good luck!”

 

The last comment made Robert more nervous than he already was. He told himself what he needed to do - let Aaron down gently, apologise for his behaviour and finish things. As much as he would’ve liked things to continue until the wedding day, he knew ending it now would be kinder. This would be the perfect place to do it as there were no interruptions.

 

It took him about five minutes to find it and he couldn’t mistake the sign saying people should enter at their own risk. He pulled his car up to what looked like the driveway and in the distance he could make out a very familiar figure running around chasing a very young child. It was Aaron and it was the most amazing sight to see because he looked like he didn’t have a care in the world as he picked up the child and playfully hoisted her up above his head. He felt his stomach starting to do somersaults.

 

He got out of the car and started to walk towards Aaron who was too engrossed in the child to notice him. He didn’t get very far when he was stopped in his tracks by a man shouting across the yard. “Who are you? I can see you’re selling something and I’m not interested. Please leave!”

 

Aaron turned around to see his lover in the distance. “Ciaran, it’s ok. He’s here to see me. It’s my boyfriend.”

 

Ciaran started to smile and went up to shake Robert’s hand. “Nice to meet you!”

 

Aaron approached Robert with a very surprised look. “Ciaran, this is Robert! Robert, this is my cousin and his daughter Annie.”

 

“Look, I’m going to take Annie in so I’ll leave you two to it.” He smiled as he grabbed his daughter and headed into the house.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Robert?” he asked annoyed.

 

“You should’ve told me what happened in Vegas.” Robert replied calmly. “I wouldn’t have been angry.” He realised as soon as he said it that he’d put his foot in it.

 

“Robert, it was your idea. You were adamant we were getting married.”

 

“I know that now. Finn showed me the video. I am so sorry that it happened.”

 

A flash of disappointment crossed Aaron’s face. “So am I! I’ve signed the papers so there’s really no need for you to be here. Just take yourself on the next plane home and I’ll see you around. Anything what we had is finished.”

 

Robert felt crushed by Aaron’s blasé attitude. He was acting as though their affair had meant nothing. “But Aaron…”

 

“But what?” Aaron stated as he started to turn around to leave.

 

“I love you!” Robert couldn’t explain why he’d said it. It was like his heart was in conflict with his head. He knew he needed to end it and Aaron was making it easy for him, so why did his heart feel so sad.

 

“What?” Aaron spun around on his heel.

 

“You know I came here to apologise and to end it… but I can’t. No matter how hard I try, I can’t let go of you.” His eyes started to tear up.

 

“You’ve got Chrissie and your upcoming wedding. You don’t need me.”

 

“Chrissie isn’t enough. I need you in my life. Please don’t end this, I couldn’t bear that.” Aaron was becoming angry. “So what are you suggesting?”

 

“Let’s keep seeing each other after my wedding.”

 

“You’re pathetic, Robert. You just don’t get it, do you? You say you love me but you expect me to share you with someone else. That’s not how love works… well not in my book anyway. But then again you have dodgy morals so nothing should surprise me.” Aaron put his hands in his pockets and headed in to the house.

 

Meanwhile Annie appeared from the house. “Mister, daddy wants to know if you want to stay for lunch.” She wasn’t taking no for an answer and dragged him in by the hand.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes when he realised what was happening. He stayed calm knowing he just needed to get lunch out of the way and he’d packed Robert up on the next flight back.

 

Soon, they were tucking into their sandwiches and Annie was asking lots of questions. “So are you and uncle Aaron boyfriend and girlfriend?”

 

Robert went red as he looked over at Aaron waiting intently to see what his answer would be. “No, we’re boyfriend and boyfriend.”

 

“Oh…” Annie smiled.

 

Ciaran interrupted. “I’m sorry about her, she’s at that nosey age where they need to know everything.”

 

“It’s ok! Don’t worry about it.” Robert smiled back. “So how long have you two been together?” He asked. “About 7 weeks.” Aaron answered. “Oh not long then.”

 

“No, not long but I guess that doesn’t matter when you know something is right.” Robert directed his reply at Aaron who just looked annoyed.

 

The rest of the lunch was full of pleasant and friendly conversation about life in Doolin. “Daddy, you haven’t got any milk left. Mum will go mad.” Annie said as she pondered the contents of the fridge.

 

Aaron stood up. “We’ll have a walk into the village.” He nodded at Robert who smiled and nodded, keeping up the pretence that everything was fine between them.

 

Soon they were walking down the road. “Ok Robert, when are you leaving?”

 

“Don’t worry… I’m booked on the 8pm flight so I’ll be out your hair and out of your life.” He replied sadly.

 

“The annulment should be through within 48 hours so you don’t need to worry about that. It never happened…ok.”

 

“I haven’t signed the papers yet!”

 

“Why not!” Aaron glared at him in surprise.

 

“I wanted to talk to you first.” He replied.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know really. I wanted to know why you married me.” Robert came out and said it.

 

“You know why! You were persistent.”

 

“I didn’t handcuff you and force you down the aisle. Something made you go through it.”

 

“Robert, why are we even having this conversation? What is the point? Just sign the papers and move on.”

 

“I need to know why you did it?”

 

“Because I love ya and I stupidly thought if we got married that you wouldn’t go back to Chrissie.” A tear started to roll down his cheek as he admitted the truth.

 

Robert pulled on his hand to stop him, and raised the other one to his cheek to stop the now flowing tears. Without saying a word, he moved his lips to Aaron’s and gently kissed him. Aaron reciprocated immediately and soon they were lost in their own little world.

 

Robert was the one to pull back. “Aaron, can I stay with you for a few days? I want it to be just us…like a normal couple.”

 

Aaron didn’t know why he agreed but he did. “Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?” Robert asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah come on…” Aaron walked on towards the shop.

 

On their return, they headed into the small but homely cottage which Aaron was staying in. He’d appreciated the space to get his head straight.

 

Robert put his bag down. “Where shall I put this?”

 

“Just take it into the bedroom and don’t give me any of that sofa crap. You know where you’ll be sleeping.” Aaron explained.

 

Robert normally would have made a move on Aaron at this point but he stayed back, respecting Aaron’s boundaries. The next few days were going to be on Aaron’s terms.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting cuddled up on the sofa. “I can’t believe I can’t remember getting married.” Robert announced breaking the ice on the elephant in the room.

 

“Well you were totally out of it. I’m surprised that the guy agreed to marry us although I couldn’t take him seriously anyway, he was dressed as Elvis.”

 

Robert shook his head. “You’re kidding!”

 

“Well you were determined to do it in style.”

 

“I obviously don’t have any style.”

 

By the evening, they had barely moved from the sofa except to accept delivery of a casserole from Mary, Ciaran’s wife. The beers were starting to flow.

 

“They’re a lovely couple.” Robert patted his stomach as they finished up their dinner. “That was delicious. Puts me to shame in the kitchen.”

 

“So you won’t be tied to the kitchen sink when we move into our marital home together.” Aaron suggested, the beer making him open up more.

 

“Tied to the kitchen sink. Well that could be interesting!” Robert flirted back as he leaned over and kissed Aaron.

 

Aaron deepened the exchange before pulling Robert out of his seat and into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert was the first to wake up. He looked over and saw a peaceful sleeping Aaron lying next to him. He spent the next half an hour just taking in the sight and letting his mind wander to what it would be like to wake up with every morning with Aaron.

 

Aaron woke up to find his boyfriend staring at him intently. “Why are you looking at me like you’re going to eat or murder me?” He smiled.

 

“I’m just taking in the sight of you with non-gelled hair. You look so different. Leave it off today.” Robert moved over and kissed him putting paid to any plans on getting up.

 

“Ok, I’m going to get up and make us a fry-up.” Aaron announced as he started to move an hour later.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay!”

 

Aaron looked at him. “Robert, why are you so different when you’re away from Home Farm? You’re a different person when you’re with your real family.” That touched a nerve.

 

“Chrissie is my real family.” He replied as though it was a pre-programmed response.

 

“Ok, whatever you say, I don’t want to spoil the day by starting an argument.” He smiled and left the bedroom, hiding his hurt at Robert’s comments.

 

Robert put on a dressing gown and headed into the small kitchen area. “I’m sorry, Aaron. I had no right to bring up her name.” He said softly.

 

“It’s ok. Let’s just forget about it! I need to talk to you about something.” “Sounds serious.” Robert took a seat at the table as Aaron sat opposite.

“I think we need to agree that the next two days are it and once we return back to Emmerdale, there’ll be no hook-ups and no affair. You’re marrying Chrissie and I’m not going to be dragged into that.”

 

Robert looked saddened, took a deep breath and spoke. “Ok… let’s enjoy the time we have left.”

 

“I need a shower.” Robert got up and hurried out the room, hiding the tears which had suddenly appeared in his eyes.

 

He managed to recompose himself when he sat down for breakfast and was determined to make the most of the next two days. Aaron smiled as he took a seat. “What do you want to do today?”

 

“I was looking on the internet when I booked. How do you fancy a cliff walk and a pub lunch? I’ve never been to a proper Irish pub.” Robert suggested.

 

“Great… as long as you promise not to push me off if I annoy you.”

 

“You couldn’t annoy me!” Robert replied softly.

 

They were soon on the cliff top path walking away from Doolin. The views across the Atlantic Ocean were amazing.

 

Aaron felt a hand take his, he looked down to see Robert holding his hand. “What’s this in aid of? I suppose no-one knows us around here.”

 

“I just wanted to. Isn’t that what boyfriends do? I’m new to all this PDA concept.” He said sounding so stilted.

 

“Well I’ve never been a fan either but I guess I can put up with it. Actually it’s nice…. It feels right.”

 

“So how did it feel to get married? I’m surprised you agreed as I never had you down as the marrying type.”

 

Aaron looked over to him. “It was a weird but I loved it. I wouldn’t mind doing it again when the right person comes along.” He’d put his foot in it, he knew it as soon as he said it.

 

“The right person!” Robert repeated. “I hope you find someone who deserves you, Aaron. You shouldn’t settle for second best… ever. You’re too special for that.” He started to gentle rub his cheek with the back of his hand as he leant down and kissed him gently.

 

“We’ll see what happens.” Aaron changed the subject.

 

“So why did you leave Emmerdale years ago?” Aaron asked not realising it would lead to a two-hour conversation about the reasons why he went. Robert didn’t hold back telling him about Katie, Debbie, his feud with Andy and about something he’d never divulged to anyone before – his part in Max King’s death.

 

Robert smiled. “You know you’re amazing, you’ve just listened to everything I’ve had to say without judging me or passing comment. I’ve never told anything else about the stuff I’ve just told you.”

 

“I just here to listen. How could I possibly judge you? I haven’t exactly been an angel.” He looked away.

 

“Tell me about it! I only know sketchy details about what Vic’s said and other people in the village but I really want to know the real you.” He kissed Aaron on the lips before pulling him into a hug.

 

Aaron told Robert his life story and it wasn’t until afterwards that he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. This was the first time he’d opened up fully to anyone and it felt good. He looked at Robert and realised in less than two days, all he had would be taken away from him. The love he felt for Robert was on a different level to anything he’d felt before. He was consumed by it and frightened by how he would cope when this was all over.

 

They ended up at the pub by late afternoon and started on some beers. “We’d better not drink too much. We might end up getting divorced.” Robert laughed.

 

“Well that’s the plan anyway.” Aaron replied. “you’re cutting it fine with those annulment papers. I hope it’s through in time for your wedding.”

 

“Don’t worry about it… I’m not.”

 

“I tell you who’s been great – Finn. I’ve never really rated him before as a friend but he’s helped out a lot.” Aaron explained.

 

“Well perfect. I promised I’d go and see the next Avengers movie with him in April. Come with us… maybe we could meet up and go out sometimes.” Robert announced cheerily.

 

Aaron didn’t want to spoil the next day and half so bit his tongue. He was becoming increasingly worried that Robert thought they were going to step out of a passionate affair straight to being best friends. He just gave him a half nod.

 

It didn’t stop there and throughout the afternoon, Robert was continuing to make plans for going out with him and he kept using the phrase ‘just as friends of course!”

 

Besides this insistence on them becoming friends, Aaron was enjoying seeing his lover open up about his past and talk so openly about his feelings. But it was a double edged sword as the closer he felt to Robert, the more painful the break up would be.

 

They headed back to the cottage and spent the night chilling. The following day, Robert was the first one up and he decided to surprise Aaron with breakfast in bed.

 

“I bet you could get used to this.” Robert made a throwaway comment as he climbed back into bed to share the cooked breakfast.

 

“Well there’s not much point in that.” Aaron commented.

 

A look of sadness descended across his face again. “I suppose not!”

 

They decided on another walk along the cliffs to walk off the slight hangovers that they both had. “So how many other men have there been?”

 

Robert was taken back by question but wanted to open up to Aaron like he never had before to anyone. “Just four one night stands, nothing more than that. I can’t even remember two of their names to be honest. I think I’ve always been sexually attracted to men but not enough to have a relationship with them. You’re the first I’ve fallen for. I’m just so glad that we’ve become friends too, as I can’t bear the thought of losing you completely.”

 

“So how are we going to deal with our break-up? Shall we just agree to be civil to each other when we meet?” Aaron asked now realising he needed to push Robert on the subject and lay all his cards on the table about the harsh reality of their upcoming break-up.

 

“Well we can still be friends and hang out.” He replied in a hushed tone.

 

“We were never meant to be mates, Robert. You know as well as I do that it’ll never work. With us, it’s all or nothing… it always has been.”

 

“Yeah but haven’t we proved in the past few days that we can get on as friends? I wish you’d give us a chance as friends. I don’t have many friends and you’re the only person in my life that actually makes sense and who I listen to.”

 

“Do you know for the past two days, you’ve been planning for our future… our future as friends.

 

We don’t have a future as anything.” Aaron shouted back angrily.

 

“But taking the sex out of the equation… we still get on well as friends. I think you’re being short-sighted. You and Adam have never been a couple but you are so close. Why can it not be like that for us?”

 

Aaron was becoming annoyed. “So, you’re telling that we could sit next to each other in the pub, drinking pints and chatting as though nothing had ever happened between us. I know I couldn’t without wanting you. There is something between us, more than I’ve felt with anyone else. I can’t explain it… it’s like a connection.”

 

“I know. It’s hard to resist.” Robert replied trying to joke and cover up his nervousness at the way the conversation was heading.

 

Aaron could feel the pressure building. “So here’s another scenario for you. In a few weeks I go to Bar West and meet a man who I feel I can try something more long term than a one-night stand with. I bring him back to the Woolpack for a drink and to meet my friends. You’re there with Chrissie having a quiet drink.”

 

Robert went rigid at that comment and snapped. “So you think I can sit by and think of you with another man. It’ll kill me.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “What do you want me to say? That’ll I happily be your bit on the side for the rest of your life while you stay married to Chrissie and living it up at Home Farm. Not going to happen.” He stormed off.

 

Robert felt his heart pounding out of his chest. This was it. He was at a crossroads. His future was on the line and what he decided now would change his life forever. But deep down when he was honest with himself he knew what he had to do. Ever since that first kiss on the country road weeks back he knew there had only been one option. He knew where his heart belonged.

 

He took a deep breath and he shouted after Aaron. “What if I wanted to be with you and only you? I love you so much and I can’t let you walk out my life… not now, not ever. I’ll give it all up for you, Aaron… if you’ll have me.” He was visibly shaking…

 

 

 

Aaron turned around at his admission, betraying his windswept face dripping with tears.

 

“You’re lying, Robert. You’ll reel me in and then use me. You’ll still marry her. You couldn’t live without the money and the big house.” He shouted at Robert who was standing about ten feet away.

 

“How can I marry her? I’m already married to you, remember.” He replied leaving a confused look on Aaron’s emotional face. He pulled out his phone and selected a number.

 

“Hi Rakesh… it’s Robert. I need to ask a favour. Could you shred the annulment documents and close down the process? Bill me for the work you’ve done and I’ll send you the money.”

 

There was silence then… “I’ll put him on to confirm.” He looked at Aaron, holding out the phone for him to take. “All he needs is the say so and we stay married… if that’s what you want. It’s your call.”

 

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing but one thing was certain, he could see Robert’s eyes pleading with him to take the phone. Starting to shake, he took the phone from his hand and put it to his ear.

 

“Hi Rakesh. Yeah I agree. Shred the papers and don’t file for the annulment. We’ll explain why we get home in a few days.”

 

Robert took the phone off a visibly shocked Aaron. “Are you ok?” He smiled.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Did you mean it?”

 

“Of course I meant it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

 

Aaron managed a smile. “Why give it all up?”

 

“I did it for you… for us. Sometimes you need to take a risk. When you said we needed to end it in two days, I couldn’t see past it... it felt like the end of the world. All I could think about was losing you. I know we’re taking a risk but there’s no one else I want to take that risk with. I love you more than anything. In the past I’ve always been with people because of what I can get out of it. Don’t get me wrong I did love Katie and I still love Chrissie but it doesn’t even compare to what I feel for you. The only reason I want this is simply to be with you.”

 

Aaron felt tears running down his cheek as he smiled at Robert. “How can I argue with that? Shall we go to the pub as I think we’ve a few things to discuss.”

 

Robert kissed him and placed his arm loving around Aaron’s waist as they headed into the village itself.

 

They were soon both sat with some lunch and beers. “Do you really think we should stay married? We could get an annulment if you like and just be together. I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me how I feel about you.” Aaron explained nervously not wanting to mess up such a life changing moment.

 

“Do you want that?” Robert suddenly looked worried.

 

“No, I want to stay married but I can see why it may be too quick for you.”

 

He smiled at Aaron. “I really think we’ll go the distance. Seven weeks may not seem like a long time to know someone, but it’s different with you… like you were meant to be in my life. If I had my way, we’d stay married and move in with each other when we get back to the village.”

 

“Ok, you’re on!” Aaron felt excited about taking the plunge. “Where are we going to live?”

 

“How about Jacob’s Fold?”

 

“Sounds like a great idea if you can convince Eric to rent it to you.”

 

“Well that’s why I’m going to ring Rakesh and get him on to it now.”

 

Rakesh was enjoying a rare day off work when his phone rang. “Hello.”

 

“Hi Rakesh, it’s Robert.”

 

“You’ve changed your mind?” Came from the voice on the other end of the line.

 

“No, we’re staying married and I need a favour. Could you go and see Eric for me today and ask if I can rent Jacob’s Fold. I can pay six months up front and pay a deposit. See if you can do it without mentioning my name. Money talks with Val and Eric so it shouldn’t a problem. I’ll transfer the money via online banking, plus some money for your fees. I’ll sign any paperwork but ideally I’d like to be in by Monday. Aaron can be added to the lease when our marriage comes out.”

 

There was nothing but silence for what seemed like minutes. “Ok…” the solicitor replied. “So are you and Aaron together as in properly.”

 

“Yes! We’ve been together for a few months and I need to tell Chrissie we’re over before it gets out about Aaron. It’s not fair on her to spring this on her without explaining things.”

 

“What about the wedding?”

 

“I’ve got an appointment with Ashley on late afternoon tomorrow so I’ll explain everything then. I may need some help with securing a realistic settlement when I leave my job at Home Farm too, so this could become a nice tidy sum for you.”

 

He hung up and looked over at Aaron who was in complete shock at what he was hearing. “Are you sure about this? You’re giving up your whole life for me.”

 

“No, I’m not! I’m gaining a lot more than I’m giving up. Don’t ever feel guilty. I want this as much as you want it.”

 

They sat for the next few hours discussing their plans on the return to the village the following afternoon before heading back to the cottage.

 

After dinner with Mary, Ciaran and Annie, they decided to catch a movie and just generally chill.

 

 

 

Meanwhile back in Emmerdale, Chas was sitting having a break from the bar after the afternoon rush when James appeared.

 

“Hi love.” He said. “We’ve got a guest.”

 

A bright red Emma entered the back room. Chas looked puzzled.

 

“I think you need to listen to this.” He told Emma to take a seat.

 

“What’s going on?” Chas asked worried.

 

“I know I shouldn’t have done but Finn left a pile of receipts lying around in the kitchen and one caught my eye. This is it.” Emma handed it over to her.

 

“It’s a credit card receipt for a wedding chapel in Vegas. The itemised bill says ceremony and certification fees for $350 dollars.”

 

“So you think Finn’s got married?” Chas was shocked.

 

“Yeah I do. Has Aaron said anything?” James asked.

 

“No, he’s been very evasive about Vegas. He wouldn’t tell me anything before he left.”

 

“Chas! We think it may be Aaron who Finn married.”

 

“What the hell are you on about?” Chas replied completely puzzled at the suggestion. “Aaron would never get married to anyone and I don’t even think he likes Finn that much to be honest.”

 

“That’s what I would have said but Kerry saw Finn and Aaron hugging yesterday morning and asked me if they were together.” Emma replied.

 

“No, that’s not possible. Unless it was some sort of drunken prank. Give me a minute.” She headed up to his room to look for proof.

 

Minutes later she reappeared. “I think you may be right. There’s an empty envelope in the bin from Nevada County Clerk’s Office. But why would he take off to Ireland and leave Finn here?”

 

“I think it may be a mistake and they’ve realised it.” Emma replied.

 

Chas texted Aaron asking when he’d be back. He replied almost immediately saying he would be back about 2pm.

 

“He’ll be back at two tomorrow afternoon. Why don’t you hold off on asking Finn until tomorrow when Aaron’s back? James will text you when to bring him round. We don’t want to give them a chance to come up with some half-baked story.” Emma suggested.

 

Back in Ireland, Robert and Aaron decided to have an early night as they had to be up early the following morning.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Robert asked Aaron as they lay cuddled up.

 

“Yeah, you’re paying for the house although I’m going to contribute if I’m moving in. The least I can do is buy some rings. I’ve just looked... the shop opens at 10am so we could head there before the airport.”

 

“Ok, just one question. Can you move in asap? I don’t want to be apart for much longer. I’ve got used to having you around.” Robert asked hopefully.

 

“Give me a few days until we tell people. As you told Rakesh, you do need to spare Chrissie’s feelings as much as possible.”

 

The following morning, they bid farewell to the Dingles and headed off in Robert’s hire car back to Limerick to see if they could see any rings.

 

“I don’t want to scrimp. I’ve got 4000 euros left of my winnings to spend so let’s get something decent.” Aaron smiled at him.

 

An hour later, they came away with two platinum weddings rings.

 

“It feels weird.” Aaron couldn’t stop twirling his wedding ring around on the way to the airport. “But I’ll get used to it.”

 

“We’ll need to take them off anyway when we get back. People might get suss otherwise.” Robert laughed.

 

Before they knew it they were arriving back in the village by taxi.

 

“Now it gets interesting.” He kissed Aaron goodbye.

 

 

 

Robert got dropped off at Home Farm so he could start packing his stuff. He’d called Rakesh who let him know that Eric wasn’t bothered who was moving into the cottage. He was more interested when he saw the cash up front. Val was more curious but didn’t get anywhere with finding out from Rakesh. He could move in straightaway.

 

He packed all of his stuff up and headed to the pub.

 

“I’m leaving Chrissie.” Robert announced to a shocked Victoria and Diane. “The wedding is cancelled. I’ll explain in more detail when I talk to Chrissie. She needs to hear it from me. I’m moving into Jacob’s Fold tomorrow but I would be grateful if you could put me up for one night. I’ll take the sofa.”

 

Diane went up to show her support by hugging her. “Better you end it now than in a few months after the wedding when you realise you weren’t right for each other. And nonsense to taking the sofa, there’s a camp bed in Aaron’s room.” She headed to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to him.

 

Aaron came in sheepishly. “What’s up?”

 

“Robert is staying for the night. Can he bunk in your room on the campbed?”

 

He rolled his eyes to keep up the pretence. “Suppose so.” He grunted just as his mum came in.

 

“Aaron you’re back.” She hugged him.

 

“Chas, Robert’s staying here for the night.”

 

“Why?” She smiled. “Has she kicked you out?”

 

“No I’ve left Chrissie but she doesn’t know yet so if you could keep it to yourself.” He snapped back.

 

“She’s had a lucky escape! Who did you cheat with this time?” Chas announced, only to be given a glare by Diane and Victoria.

 

“Chas, I sometimes wonder if you went to the same charm school as Katie.” He smirked. “My reasons for my break-up will soon be fodder for village gossip so you’ll have to wait for that.” He replied smugly.

 

Chas looked at Aaron. “Would you mind if I had a moment with my son?” She picked up her mobile and sent a text.

 

The Sugdens left the room leaving a puzzled Aaron sitting at the table. “Why did you want to speak to me?”

 

Robert and Vic were sitting having a drink when they noticed Finn being marched into the pub by Emma and James, and ushered through the back.

 

Chas was asking her son how he enjoyed Ireland and was trying to find out why he’d left in such a hurry. “Why did you leave so sharpish?”

 

“I just needed some time to get my head straight!”

 

“What did you need to get straight?”

 

“You know what, mum? I’m not in the mood for you pecking my head.” He got up to leave only to be stopped by the arrival of Finn and his parents.

 

Finn looked at Aaron with a confused expression.

 

“Right, sit down!” Chas instructed her son to sit on the sofa, closely followed by Finn.

 

“Ok, I’ll just come out with it. We know you’ve got married in Vegas. When were you going to tell us?”

 

Aaron looked at Finn and laughed. “We’re not married. Why on earth would I marry Finn? He’s not my type.”

 

“We assumed it was because you were both drunk and you got carried away.” Emma added.

 

“Mum, I promise you I didn’t get married.” Finn got up. “And if you’re going to talk complete and utter nonsense, then let’s not do it here… it’s embarrassing.” He left, closely followed by James and Emma.

 

Aaron got up to follow. “Where do you think you’re going?” His mum shouted as he started to head towards the door. “We’re not finished. I’ve seen Finn’s credit card bill for the chapel and I found this in your room.” She held up the empty envelope. “If you don’t tell me what’s going on I’ll find out.”

 

Aaron just looked at his mum in disbelief. “I can’t believe you went through my stuff. You had no right. I’m 23 years old… not 13.”

 

She stormed off through the door and minutes later, she came back through the door with a puzzled Robert in tow. He mouthed from behind her to ask Aaron what was happening.

 

“Right Robert. Are you going to tell me who my son has got married to in Vegas because he seems to have forgotten?”

 

Robert shook his head. “That’s not for me to say. If Aaron wants to tell you, he will. Anyway I’m going back to finish having a drink with my sister.”

 

“Tell me!” Chas shouted, only to be overheard by Vic who was wondering what was going on. She came in. “What the hell’s going on here? Shout any louder and the whole bar will find out.”

 

“Well if it’s the only way to find out who my son is married to, then I’ll do it.” Aaron stormed out in disgust leaving Chas in shock.

 

“And you wonder why he doesn’t tell you anything?” Robert shouted back as he left too. Vic followed her brother back to the table.

 

He was bright red and huffing and puffing. “What just happened in there?” Vic asked quietly wondering why her brother was so worked up.

 

“She needs to butt out of Aaron’s life.”

 

“Since when did you become a major Aaron supporter?” Vic asked.

 

“Just leave it, Vic.” He noticed a text on his phone. “Chrissie’s back so I’m going up to see her.”

 

He let himself into Home Farm where he was greeted by a smiling Chrissie. “I’ve missed you.” She hugged him, but then noticed he wasn’t reciprocating.

 

He pushed her away gently. “Is Lawrence around?”

 

“Yeah he’s just unpacking his stuff.”

 

“Right, I need you to sit down and listen.”

 

“You’re worrying me! What’s wrong?” She asked, panic evident in her voice.

 

“Chrissie, I’m so sorry but having time away has made me realise that I don’t want to marry you.”

 

She suddenly looked annoyed. “This is because of my changes in the plans isn’t it?”

 

“No, this is because my feelings for you are not strong enough to marry you. I love you but I’m not in love with you.”

 

“Ok so you’re using that old chestnut. Why did you stay with me if you don’t love me? Or do I really need to ask – money!” She shrieked.

 

“Chrissie, I’m trying to do what’s best for us.”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Lawrence came in when he heard the shouting.

 

“I was just leaving.” Robert got up and headed out. “For what it’s worth I think you deserve better than me.” He left.

 

Aaron got a texted asking for him to meet him at Jacob’s Fold as Rakesh had given him the keys.

 

Luckily it was fully furnished so was liveable in immediately and Robert showed him around when he arrived. “This is nice.” Aaron smiled as he made a suggestion to Robert. “Before we unpack, let’s go and check out our bedroom.” He grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

 

Vic was discussing the weird goings-on with Adam when Val arrived at the pub and approached them.

 

“Victoria!” She called out as she joined them at the table. “Why has Robert just moved into Jacob’s Fold?”

 

“He’s moved in already?” Vic asked confused. 

 

“So you do know!” Val probed for more information.

 

“I’m not really in a position to say as I don’t know what’s going on myself.”

 

Val handed her the spare set of keys. “Why don’t you give these to your brother and see if you can find out anything more.”

 

Adam laughed. “You’ve got to give her 10/10 for trying. So what is going on?”

 

Vic shook her head. “I don’t know but there’s some weird stuff going on. First Chas accuses Aaron of getting married in Vegas and then Robert leaves Chrissie. Maybe they’re connected.”

 

She joked not realising her head was starting to join the dots.

 

Adam realised what she was thinking. “Babe, you’re not suggesting that...”

 

She shook her head. “No of course not! I was just thinking back to how drunk you said they both were and how they were hanging around all night. Maybe it was a prank gone wrong.”

 

Vic grabbed the house keys off the table and got up, closely followed by her boyfriend. “I’ve got an idea. We’ll take a lasagne over to Jacobs Fold, as he will still be with Chrissie. It’ll butter him up and maybe make him open up.”

 

Robert and Aaron were lying in bed enjoying their new found freedom. “I’ll go and make us some coffee.” Robert wandered downstairs in his boxer shorts and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, he grabbed the two cuppas and turned around to head back upstairs when he heard the key turn.

 

“Eric, Val. Can you give me a moment?” But the door opened and there stood his sister and Adam.

 

“I thought you’d still be with Chrissie.” Vic said as she noticed the two cups. “Oh my god, are you and Chrissie back together already?”

 

He went red. “Not quite!”

 

“Oh…so there is someone else?”

 

He knew it was pointless to deny it. “You can come down.” He shouted upstairs to Aaron who’d got dressed as soon as he’d heard voices.

 

A sheepish and embarrassed looking Aaron descended the stairs. “Hi!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Right, Rob go upstairs and put some clothes on and Aaron, sit down.” Vic barked orders, her mood hard to read.

 

A few minutes later, Robert was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as he took a seat on the sofa next to a red faced Aaron. Vic and Adam sat opposite.

 

“Who’s going to start?” Vic was distracted by the sun shining off a shiny object on Aaron’s left hand. “Oh my god, you’re married, aren’t you?”

 

Adam looked at his friend. “What’s going on mate?” He was completely puzzled.

 

“Now I would’ve said that you got married as a drunken prank, but here you are it seems spending the afternoon doing god knows what.” Vic ranted but there was no hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

“If you let us get a word in, we’ll tell you.” Robert paused before explaining. “Yes, we got married in Vegas. We were drunk but it wasn’t a mistake and we’re staying married. We’ve been together for two months.”

 

“Two months?” Vic shot them a look. “What, when?”

 

“Remember that day Robert’s car broke down and you gave him my number?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“His car hadn’t really broken down, it was a plan to get time alone with me. The rest is history.” Aaron explained.

 

“So this is my fault.” Vic asked then grinned.

 

“No, it would’ve happened some other way.” Robert added. “I went after him and I would’ve got him somehow.”

 

Adam still looked shell-shocked. “So in less than two months, Robert’s turned gay and you’ve turned into the marrying type, Aaron?”

 

“He’s not gay, he’s bisexual but as Robert keeps telling me he doesn’t like labels. And the wedding was a spur of the moment thing but I don’t regret it. We could have it annulled if we wanted to but we don’t.” Aaron spoke up and Robert nodded in agreement.

 

“So you love each other?” Vic asked hopefully.

 

“No, Vic. We got married because we quite liked each other. What do you think?” he asked. “Of course we love each other. I don’t get married for the sake of it.”

 

“So that’s why you left Chrissie? Have you told her?”

 

“I’ve told her I don’t love her anymore and the wedding’s off. I have a meeting with Ashley in an hour to cancel it.”

 

Vic’s face lit up. “Don’t cancel. Why don’t you just change it to a blessing for you and Aaron. I’m sure Ashley will do it. That way you can tell everyone in the village that you’re married and get some nice wedding presents to boot.”

 

Robert shook his head. “No, thanks!” Although we have talked about having some sort of do at the pub since no-one could make it to the wedding except poor Finn.

 

“I wish I’d been there.” Vic was sad.

 

“Ask Finn if you can see the wedding, he videoed it but don’t laugh at the Elvis impersonator. I was so drunk when I organised it.” Robert laughed, touching Aaron’s knee without thinking.

 

Vic smiled. “How touchy feely are you two? Adam, aren’t they adorable?” She was excited. “And now I have Aaron as a brother in law. This is mint.”

 

Aaron got up to escape from Vic. “Look I need to head home as mum is convinced I’ve married Finn.”

 

Vic piped up. “Look why don’t we have a party on Saturday. I’ll come up with a buffet. We could call it a house-warming party. Then just drop the wedding into the conversation and then you can deal with the fall-out in one go.”

 

“Look we’ll talk about it!” Robert could see Aaron looking uneasy at the suggestion.

 

Aaron got up and kissed Robert goodbye before heading out the door. Adam excused himself, leaving Vic with her brother.

 

Adam followed his best friend up the street. “Hold on a sec.”

 

Aaron realised where his friend was and stopped. “Sorry about not telling you. It’s been a bit crazy lately.”

 

“You can say that again. I really had no idea. Are you sure… I mean it’s Robert. He’s not exactly the most reliable and easy going bloke is he?”

 

Aaron smiled. “You don’t know him like I do.”

 

“Well that’s obvious.” Adam laughed nudging his friend.

 

“No, I mean he’s the most amazing man when you get to know him. You know how you feel about Vic, that no-one else can come close to what you feel for her. Well it’s like that with Rob. I’m sure there’s loads we need to find out about each other but there’s a connection I can’t explain… it’s just there.”

 

Adam looked at him and smiled. “Mate, I can see how you feel about him. Vic’s thrilled so good luck with that one. I’d just agree to the party on Saturday, it’ll make life easier.”

 

Meanwhile Robert headed around to Ashley’s. “Hi Robert, do come in? Chrissie not with you? She said she may be back.”

 

He shook his head. “No, she’s not. There’s been a change of plan.”

 

Robert took a seat and waited for Harriet to join them as she and Ashley now shared the Vicar’s job. She put a cup of coffee down in front of them.

 

“Well to cut a long story short…. the wedding’s off.” Robert explained.

 

“Oh…” Ashley announced.

 

“So do you mean off for now?” Harriet asked.

 

“No forever. I’ve moved out of Home Farm into Jacob’s Fold. We’re over. I’ve transferred the money for the full cost of the ceremony so the church isn’t out of pocket.” Robert replied.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Ashley commented. “We could’ve arranged a cancellation fee. I’ll discuss it with the bishop and we can issue you a refund.”

 

Robert made a snap decision. “Actually we can discuss the refund at a later date but could I just ask a quick question? What’s the process for having a marriage blessed?”

 

“Hmm…” Harriet commented whilst Ashley just looked completely puzzled at the question. “We can offer a blessing or a simple thanksgiving ceremony. As the couple are already married, it is more flexible than a traditional ceremony and more straightforward as there isn’t the same legal hoops to jump through.”

 

“How much notice would you need to organise one?” Robert asked.

 

“Well that would be impossible to say without more details.” Ashley added.

 

“Ok, I got married in Las Vegas when I was supposed to be on my stag weekend. We haven’t told many people yet and Vic suggested that we have a blessing and I guess it just got me thinking.”

 

Harriet and Ashley sat there in complete shock. “Ok… I don’t know what to say.” Harriet was the first to comment. “Well, you are more than welcome to have a blessing. I mean I assume… your wife is moving to the village. Is she from the UK or an American?”

 

Robert laughed. “I didn’t go over and marry some random person I met in Vegas.”

 

“This is all very perplexing.” Ashley announced in his usual calm tone. “Maybe if we had a little more detail?”

 

“I’m sorry… I’m being vague. I’m married to Aaron.” He just came and said it, not realising until afterwards how natural it sounded.

 

Harriet spat her coffee out with the shock of his announcement and quickly went red. “I’m sorry about that… it was hot.”

 

“Harriet, you don’t need to cover your surprise up although Saturday night is going to be fun when we tell the village.”

 

“I just didn’t expect that. You’re full of surprises.” She smiled recomposing herself. “Anyway going back to the blessing, it won’t make any difference about it being a same-sex marriage and we would be happy to have a blessing whenever you want really.”

 

“I don’t know how Aaron will react. I haven’t told him about asking so I’ll run it by him over the next day or so. Would it be possible to preliminarily book Sunday afternoon?” Robert smiled.

 

Ashley opened his diary and made a note. “That won’t be a problem and there’ll be no charge.”

 

Robert shook his head. “No, if you’re going to do it for free, I insist you keep the full amount of money for the wedding cancellation. Think of it as a donation to the church. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. If he agrees, maybe we could have another meeting to discuss things.”

 

Harriet showed him to the door. “Congratulations by the way!” He smiled and headed back to

 

Jacob’s Fold to wait for Aaron…

 

 

 

Chas had to do a double take as she took some empty bottles around the back of pub. There hidden away in the distance were Adam and Aaron, and oddly Adam was blowing kisses at her son who was beetroot red with embarrassment.

 

“Leave it, Adam.” She heard him say. “People will start gossiping and I really need to keep this a secret for now.”

 

“It’ll all be sorted soon enough.” Adam said in a more serious tone.

 

It all made sense now. They’d obviously got very drunk in Vegas and got married. Problem was Adam obviously thought it was a joke but Chas knew her son harboured feelings for his best friend. They’d obviously applied to have it annulled and Adam was joking on about. She needed to tread carefully.

 

“Hi.” She said five minutes later as a grinning Aaron appeared.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Look before you say anything. I’m not going to mention the Vegas stuff anymore as long as whatever happened is sorted.”

 

Aaron was confused by her lack of pushing. “Nah, it’s all under control. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Fine!” Chas smiled and put a cup of tea down at the table for him to join her.

 

Vic burst in the open door cheerily. “Chas, can we book the pub for Saturday at about 6pm? Of course regulars can come in, it’s just Rob is having a housewarming party but his house is not big enough for a party.”

 

Chas was distracted. “yeah sure!”

 

Vic smiled and left happily whistling. Chas wondered what she would make of her on-off boyfriend being married to Aaron.

 

“Right I need to get back to the bar. Diane’s heading over to see Robert.”

 

Robert was unpacking his stuff when there was a knock at the door. It was his step-mum. “Diane, come in. Just be careful not to trip over the boxes.”

 

“Making yourself at home.” Diane commented.

 

“Yeah, I’ve signed a six-month lease so I’ll be staying put. Maybe then I’ll look at buying something in the village.” He smiled.

 

“What is it, Robert?”

 

“What do you mean? What’s what?” He asked completely puzzled.

 

“I don’t know what it is but you’re different. Ever since you came back from your business trip, you seem different... more content in life. You met someone on the business trip, didn’t you?” Diane probed. “And that’s why you’ve left Chrissie?”

 

“No not quite.” He paused for a moment. “I’m sorry for the attitude since I came back. Living at Home Farm seemed to turn me into an arrogant twat. Look Diane, I think of you as my mum and think you need to know more about what’s going on in my life.”

 

“Ok…” she replied unsure of what else she could say.

 

“The reason I left Chrissie is because I fell in love with someone and I got married.” He held up his left hand to reveal his wedding ring.

 

“My god… who is she?” She gasped.

 

“Diane, I discovered years ago that I’m not completely straight. I like men and women and have been with both. Anyway since my return to the village, I started to fall for Aaron.”

 

“Aaron….” She said in complete shock.

 

“Yes the grumpy mechanic from the garage.” He announced trying to lighten the mood. “I started an affair with him a few months back and what can I say… I fell for him big time. I convinced myself it would end when I got married but then we ended up getting married in Vegas. Safe to say I can’t remember much about it. Anyway Aaron filed for an annulment so I followed him to Ireland, we talked, realised we both wanted to stay together and the rest is history.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Say you’re happy for me.” He smiled hopefully.

 

“Well if you’re happy, I’m happy. I know you well enough that you’d not give up money and prestige for someone who you didn’t love, let alone marry them. So what is about Aaron?”

 

“He’s different in private and he rarely lets people see that side of him. He loves like no-one else I have ever known and he’s the first person I’ve ever been able to let my guard down with. He doesn’t judge me or try to change who I am. He brings out the best in me.” Robert explained.

 

“Well as an outsider I can see changes. So who else knows.”

 

“Vic and Adam… and Ashley and Harriet. I told them when I cancelled the wedding.”

 

At that point, Robert heard a key turning, it was Aaron. “Hi… Ah I’m sorry I didn’t know you had company. I would’ve knocked if I’d known.”

 

“Hi pet.” Diane announced with a big smile.

 

“She knows, Aaron. I wanted her to know. You’re not mad with me, are you?” He asked softly.

 

Aaron gave a little of a smile. “Of course not!”

 

Diane got out of her chair. “Welcome to the family.”

 

“Well I am a Sugden now.” Aaron said shyly.

 

“You’ve taken Robert’s name?” She asked curiously.

 

“Yeah I never felt like a Livesy anyway and I have no ties with that name so I’m simply Aaron Sugden now. By the way, mum doesn’t know yet. She’s not pushing the subject so would you mind not mentioning it to her.”

 

“Of course not, pet!” She smiled. “You know best!”

 

“We’re announcing it at the party on Saturday night.” Robert explained.

 

“Great! I am so happy for you both.” She headed off.

 

As soon as she’s left, Robert went up and gave Aaron a hug. “Are you ok? I should’ve asked you about telling Diane.”

 

“It’s not a secret, Rob. I want everyone to know because I’m not going to hide this. Why should we? It’s how we feel that’s important. We just tell everyone on Saturday and not worry about the fall-out. Whatever people say, we’re staying together…. Right!”

 

“Right…” Robert kissed him. “Can you sit down a minute?” “What have you done?” Aaron rolled his eyes.

 

“I went to see Harriet and Ashley and we got on to talking about a church blessing. I think Vic put the idea in my head.”

 

“Just come out with it!”

 

“Ok, I want to marry you again with no alcohol involved and I want everyone to know how I feel about you. Sappy I know!” He started to blush waiting for Aaron’s reaction.

 

“Ok… when.” He simply said.

 

“You’re kidding right. You’ll do it.”

 

“Yeah ok. Tell me when.”

 

“Sunday afternoon at 3pm.” Robert asked.

 

“Ok, you’re on.” He smiled back.

 

Later that evening, Vic had suggested a drink with Adam, Robert and Aaron so they all met up. They took a table at the far side of pub well away from everyone, luckily Sunday was a quiet night anyway. Vic sat next to her brother while Adam and Aaron were sat together.

 

At one of the booths, Aaron noticed Andy was sat with Katie deep in a heated discussion about something or other. Katie kept looking over.

 

“There’s something going on with Katie, she keeps looking over.”

 

Robert smirked. “She’ll have just found out about me and Chrissie and she’ll be trying to work out who I’ve had an affair with.”

 

“If only she knew.” Adam laughed, joined by the others.

 

“What’s the betting she’ll be up Home Farm by the morning offering support to Chrissie and trying to dig for some info on me. She’s obsessed.” Robert explained.

 

Chas was serving behind the bar, but ensuring she could see what was going on at their table. The playful glances and nudges left her in no doubt about what had gone down in Las Vegas. She needed to speak to Aaron as she knew he was letting himself in for some major heartache. Adam wasn’t gay and never would be.

 

Cain was sat at the bar watching his sister’s interest in Aaron’s table. “What’s going on, sis? You’ve been watching them like a hawk.”

 

“Actually I need your advice, come through the back. Alicia can watch the bar.”

 

“I think you may need to sit down.” She said to Cain and she made sure the doors were shut so no-one could overhear.

 

“Come on, sis. Spit it out.”

 

“Aaron came back from Vegas married. I thought it was Finn but it’s not. I think it’s Adam.”

 

“Adam?” Cain questioned her in complete surprise. “Slight problem, Chas. Adam’s not gay.”

 

“Yeah I know that but I think they got married as a drunken prank. Aaron said it was sorted so they must be getting an annulment. They’re quite easy to arrange from what I’ve read on the internet. Only problem is that Aaron’s always had a thing for his mate and I don’t think this is going to be easy for him. I’m worried he starts self-harming again.”

 

“He doesn’t like Adam like that anymore, does he?”

 

“I think he came to terms with it but then this marriage may have put ideas in his head… make him think he’s in with a chance. His mood is unbelievable at the moment, every time I see him he’s got a smile on his face, like something really amazing has happened in his life.”

 

“Well we’re going to have to sort it…” Cain replied.

 

 

The night got more dramatic as it went on. By 10pm, Katie and Andy’s discussion had become more heated and she stormed off, leaving an annoyed Andy behind.

 

Robert shouted over. “Is everything ok? Do you want to join us?”

 

Andy went over. “No, it’s not but nothing you can do anything about. I was wondering if you know what’s happening with Wiley’s. We put in an offer last week but haven’t heard anything back from Lawrence.”

 

“He’s been away at Rebecca’s for the past week but he got back today. It was looking favourable. He just wanted rid of the farm to be honest so you should get a good price for it. Look come round to mine for a beer with us now and I’ll tell you how best to handle Lawrence. He thinks he a tough business man but there are ways of bartering him down.”

 

Aaron headed over to the bar to his mum. “Ok mum? I’m just going over for a few drinks at Robert’s with Andy, Vic and Adam so I’ll probably just end up crashing there. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Ok love.” She said before shooting a sly look at Cain who was listening in.

 

As soon as they got back to Jacob’s Fold, Robert started to hand around the takeaway menus and the bottles of beer. “What do we all want? My shout!”

 

Half an hour later, they were inundated with pizza boxes. Robert was giving Andy the low down on brokering a deal on Wiley’s.

 

“So basically the survey has picked up some major problems with the floors, but they’re not immediately obvious. I know a good surveyor if you want me to give him a call. Make sure you knock Lawrence down and then you’ll have more money to do up the place.”

 

“Thanks, Robert. I really appreciate it. So is it over between you and Chrissie?

 

“Yep definitely. I didn’t love her the way I should and getting married would be a big mistake for both of us. I want to be back in the village amongst my family. I’m really sorry for the way I’ve treated you and Katie since I came back. It was uncalled for and I hope we can make a go of it in the future. I missed having a brother while I was away.”

 

Andy clinked his bottle against Robert’s. “I’d like that. Let’s start again with a clean slate.”

 

Robert smiled and nodded.

 

The empty boxes were soon slung on the floor and they were all chatting away.

 

Andy got up. “Well I’d best be on my way before Katie wonders where I am. I enjoyed myself.”

 

“Well maybe Katie could come next time once she’s convinced I’m not out to hurt you anymore.

 

Thanks for coming.” Robert gave him an impromptu hug.

 

Andy left, soon followed by Adam and Vic.

 

Aaron started to clear the boxes and bottles away until he was stopped by familiar arms reaching around his stomach and gentle kisses being placed on his neck. “Leave them. I think we’ve more important things to be doing.” Robert kissed him before dragging him up to the bedroom.

 

 

The following morning, Aaron was first up attempting to make a fry up in an unfamiliar kitchen. “It’ll take me ages to get used to being here. I don’t know where everything is.”

 

“Well all I need here is you. Are you in at the scrapyard today? Do you want me to come and help you out?”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea. Adam’s got a meeting in Newcastle and I don’t think we’ll get much work done if you turn up. What are you doing about a job?”

 

“Well strictly speaking, I need to head up to Home Farm and put my notice in and try to negotiate a decent final payment. Then I’ve got a few contacts.”

 

“What sort of work are you looking for?”

 

“Sales! It’s the thing I’m really good at.”

 

“I can think of other things you’re really good at.” Aaron flirted with him.

 

“The one thing I want is a job where I’ll be home every night. I made loads of contacts. I’m going to take a few weeks off while I’m looking. If you change your mind on my offer of help, just let me know. Do you fancy lunch out in Robbesfield? There’s a new Indians open.”

 

“Yeah definitely. I’ll text you with a time.” Aaron commented.

 

By 1pm, they were sat tucking into their curries. “This is nice, I could get used to this.” Robert smiled.

 

“Look Rob, I was wondering if you can come and help me at the scrapyard this afternoon, there’s a few awkward customers thinking of going elsewhere and you have the gift of the gab so will you call them?”

 

“Yeah of course. I do have my investment to think about.” He laughed.

 

“You and that bloody investment.” Aaron smiled back. “That’s all you used to talk about.”

 

“How do you know which investment I was talking about. The scrapyard one or the one in you because I think I’ve had a good return on the second one. You were worth investing in.” He flirted.

 

Aaron kicked him playfully under the table.

 

“Do you mind seeing Ashley this afternoon about Sunday if you’re still happy to go ahead.” Robert asked nervously.

 

“Yeah I am. I’m more shocked that you’ve agreed to do it, after your constant ‘I’m straight’ routine. I could tell you after our first time in the garage that you definitely weren’t straight.” He blushed.

 

“I’ve accepted I’m bi but do we always have to go round putting labels on things. I only want to be with you and it turns out you are a man.”

 

“Deal! Ok, what time at Ashleys?”

 

“About 3.30pm. Why don’t we head back to the yard and make those calls?”

 

“I forgot to say that we have to be on our best behaviour as Jimmy’s moved in temporarily.” Aaron moaned.

 

“Look I can keep my hands off you sometimes.” He grabbed Aaron’s hand while they walked back to the car.

 

By 3pm, Robert has sorted all the contract problems whilst securing three new deals. They headed back into the village where Ashley and Harriet were waiting at home.

 

Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand as they wandered into the house.

 

“Have a seat. We’ve made some tea.”

 

Aaron smiled nervously. “Thanks!”

 

“So we’d like to go ahead with the blessing.” Robert smiled.

 

“Great!” Ashley replied. “So we just need to go over some things about the ceremony. I don’t suppose you have a copy of your marriage certificate?”

 

“Yeah we do.” Aaron spoke up as he handed it over.

 

They were soon making plans for the service.

 

As soon as they’d left, Harriet turned to her partner. “Aww… have you seen the way they look at each other. It’s like there’s no one else in the room. I had my doubts when I first heard about them but this is the real deal, isn’t it?”

 

Ashley nodded. “I would say so although I must say I think it’s going to be an interesting weekend. There’s going to be a lot of shocked people.”

 

Chas was just walking back from the shop when she noticed Aaron coming out of Ashley’s house with Robert.

 

“This is getting more curious by the second.” She told herself determined to get to bottom of what was happening.

 

She waited a few minutes and noticed Harriet appearing from the house.

 

“Harriet, how are you?”

 

“Fine, you?”

 

“I was just wondering if Aaron and Robert got sorted.” Chas asked taking a chance.

 

“Yes, they did. 3pm on Sunday. Have you bought your hat? You don’t need Diane outdoing you as mother of the groom.” Harriet laughed.

 

Chas smiled and turned around so she didn’t betray her total shock and panic. Harriet could only mean one thing – Robert and Aaron were getting married and she had less than a week to put a stop to it….


	5. Chapter 5

 

 Chas headed back to the pub and found Aaron in the back room having a pint.

 

“Hi.” He said chirpily.

 

“Hi love, not out tonight!” She replied after deciding to bide her time as she worked out what to do with the shocking news about Robert.

 

“No, I thought we could maybe watch a movie together.” Aaron suggested, upset he wasn’t with Robert but they’d agree for him to stay at the pub so people wouldn’t get suspicious.

 

Chas smiled. “Yes that would be nice. I’ll get Marlon to make us some tea and you can choose.”

 

They were soon tucking into pie and chips, watching the latest chick flick which his mum suggested he would like.

 

“It’s nice to see you so happy at the minute.” Chas explained when the credits started to roll.

 

“Yeah I think that time in Ireland did me the world of good. It was nice just to get away from it all and think about my future. I’ve never thought too much about my future until now.”

 

“So what’s your future going to be?” She asked curiously.

 

“I just think we could make something of the scrapyard. There are so many opportunities for expansion.” He explained excitedly.

 

Chas felt Aaron’s mood tugging at her heart strings. He was so happy and content. She couldn’t work out why he would be marrying Robert but realised the envelope she found probably related to a failed marriage attempt. What puzzled her the most is why Robert was doing it. She knew he must be benefitting somehow. But why choose a man, and why her son? Robert wasn’t even gay. Nothing made any sense.

 

Chas’s phone went. “It’s Katie. She’s asking if I can pop over hers for a drink. She has some gossip.”

 

“Nothing new there. You go, mum. I’ll be fine.”

 

Katie looked excited when Chas arrived. “Andy’s gone to check on something at the farm so we’ve got an hour.”

 

“So what’s the big goss?”

 

“Ok, we were up at Home Farm to discuss the sale of Wiley’s Farm tonight. We got it for a really good price but then I had a chance to have a private chat to Chrissie. She doesn’t know why Robert left her, so I suggested that he must be seeing someone else.”

 

Chas panicked but remained outwardly calm. “So who does she think it is?”

 

“She doesn’t know but last weekend he was supposed to be on a business trip, well he didn’t book it via company money. Obviously so there was no record of where he went. He must’ve been away with his bit of stuff.”

 

“Oh interesting!” Realising Aaron had been in Ireland at the same.

 

Katie headed through to make a coffee before telling her the rest of the gossip. Chas took out her phone.

 

 

_Chas – Hi Ciaran. Did Aaron have anyone with him last week?_

_Ciaran – Yeah Robert was with him, he’s very nice and Aaron seems mad about him._

 

 

Chas was becoming more confused by the second. What the hell was going on? Her thoughts were distracted by the return of a very excited Katie.

 

“So, anyway I’ve agreed with Chrissie to help find out who the mystery woman is. I’d hate to be in Robert and her shoes when the Whites find out. They said there would be very serious repercussions.”

 

Chas was worried. She knew the White’s and knew they could be very bad news. “Katie, do you think you should get involved?”

 

“Chrissie agreed to get a large percentage more knocked off Wiley’s if I found out. We’ve both been hurt by Robert so of course I’m going to help.” She replied smugly.

 

Chas excused herself, her head racing. “Look Katie, I’ve got a migraine coming on so I’m going to get an early night.”

 

She left and headed the short distance to Jacob’s Fold before banging on the door.

 

A sleepy Robert answered a few minutes later. “Chas, what are you doing here this time of night?”

 

“We need to talk.” She whispered. “Can I come in?”

 

He nodded puzzled.

 

She took a risk. “Aaron told me all about your little deal.”

 

“What deal?”

 

“The reason you’re marrying him.” Chas replied. “So what do you get out of it?”

 

“A life with Aaron hopefully.” He replied sarcastically.

 

She realised what he meant. “You’re sick. You’ve been stringing my son along, letting him think you were interested so you could get whatever it is you’re after. So what’s in it for you?”

 

“Nothing in it for me! I don’t get what you’re on about.” Robert shook his head in utter confusion.

 

“I’ll ask one more time. Why are you marrying my son on Sunday?” She was adamant.

 

“I married him… past tense… because I love him. Sunday is just a blessing so we can celebrate with friends and family but I’m guessing you’re not coming.” He explained.

 

She looked at him in disbelief. “You’re already married?”

 

“Yeah we got married in Las Vegas last Saturday. I know you won’t be happy for us but I don’t care. This wasn’t some snap decision to stay together. We love each. We’ve been together for months.”

 

“You had an affair with him?” She asked in disbelief. “You’re not gay.”

 

“No I’m not gay but I am attracted to men and Aaron’s not the first. But I’m sure you don’t want to hear about your son-in-law’s sex life.”

 

“ We have bigger problems. Katie has been talking to Chrissie trying to convince her that you must have had an affair. Chrissie believes her and she’s on the warpath. If they find out about you and Aaron, it could be bad news, couldn’t it?”

 

“I’m not stupid, Chas. I have an insurance policy. I wouldn’t put Aaron in danger.”

 

“What type of insurance policy?”

 

“Enough information to bring down the whole White estate. I’ll use it if I have to. Thanks for warning me about it though.” Robert smiled. “so can we convince you to come on Sunday. We’re making the announcement at my housewarming party on Saturday night.”

 

“So was he going to tell me?” Chas sounded annoyed.

 

“Yes, but he was working up the courage. He knew how you’d react. I do understand your concern, Chas but you also need to realise that Aaron has a right to make his own decisions.”

 

“Don’t expect me to give my blessing. Please don’t tell him I know. I’ll talk to him about it in morning.” Chas conceded.

 

“Ok, that’s fair enough. But you’re more than welcome on Sunday. It’s 3pm at the church.” Chas didn’t reply and just left.

 

The following morning, Aaron was sitting having his breakfast wondering why Robert hadn’t replied to his good morning text. He decided to finish up and then head over the road.

 

Chas breezed in. “Morning.”

 

“Hi.” Aaron replied distracted.

 

“Are you ok? You seem worried.” Chas asked.

 

“No, it’s nothing.”

 

“Aaron, is this about Las Vegas?” She asked outright only to be greeted by Aaron getting up.

 

“Not now, mum.”

 

“Robert told me all about your wedding and your plans for Sunday.”

 

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks. “What did you say to him, mum? He’s not replying to my texts this morning.”

 

“I didn’t say anything. I did ask him not to mention my visit until I’d had the chance to speak to you. Love, what were you thinking? Why would you marry him? I mean Robert Sugden of all people.”

 

“Because he’s everything.” He replied with complete honesty. “He makes it worth getting up in the morning. I never thought I’d ever feel this way again after Jackson. I loved Ed but not in the same way as Jackson. I didn’t think I deserved having someone to love me after what happened with Jackson. But Robert does love me and I love him. However much you think you know about him, you know nothing. No one knows him like I do… the real Robert Sudgen.”

 

Chas was taken aback by his speech. “I don’t know what to say except please make sure you know what you’re letting yourself in for. I love you so much Aaron and I would do anything for you.”

 

“Be happy for me!”

 

Chas shook her head a little. “I can’t be….just yet. Give me time to get my head around it.”

 

Aaron’s disappointment showed. “I’m going to move in with him. I need to be with him. Please come on Sunday if only for me…” With that he got up and left the room leaving a confused Chas in his wake…

 

 

 

Aaron was trying to explain more about his relationship with Robert to his mum, when there was a loud knock at the door.

 

“Give me a sec.” she smiled at her son.

 

“Chas, we need to talk. Are we alone?” Katie pushed her way past Chas and headed in the back room.

 

Aaron nodded at Katie as she came in the room. “Oh Aaron, I didn’t think you’d be here.”

 

“Actually I was just heading out.”

 

Chas intercepted him and shut the door. “Katie, we were just discussing how much we hate Robert. Aaron was telling me that he’s really messing with the scrapyard.”

 

Katie’s face was like thunder. “He’s evil that man. Robert is only out for himself. To hell with everyone else. He’ll pay when I find out who he’s sleeping with and tell Chrissie and Lawrence. Aaron, you could be of some help. You spent the weekend in Vegas with him. Did he sleep with any women?”

 

Aaron got wind of what was happening and shook his head. “Not that I know of. He’s not exactly easy to get on with. He was in a strange mood for someone on his stag weekend. Not exactly life and soul of the party if you know what I mean.”

 

Katie’s face lit up. “Maybe you could do some digging. Does he know you don’t like him?”

 

He shook his head. “No, he thinks we’re sound. You want me to spy on him?”

 

“Yeah, could you?”

 

“What am I looking for?” He asked Katie.

 

“Just any signs of him having an affair.”

 

Clark nodded, just as Katie’s phone beeped. “I’ll have to go. Andy is waiting for me and he doesn’t know anything about this.”

 

She left leaving Aaron and Chas looking at one another in disbelief. “She is definitely a bit crazy.” Aaron said. “She’s still obsessed with Robert.”

 

“Yea, but she’s not the only one, is she?” Chas said her face showing her disapproval.

 

“I’m not obsessed, I’m in love. There’s a difference. This Katie vendetta puts paid to moving in with him just yet. As soon as the blessing’s out the way, I’ll go.”

 

Chas looked sad. “Whatever I say, isn’t going to make any difference.”

 

“No, it’s not. I’m 23, I need to make my own way in life. I’ll make you a deal. Come on Sunday and I’ll let you rub my face in it if you’re right about me and Rob being wrong for each other.” He joked.

 

“I’m not going to miss it, love. I just wish you could’ve found someone a bit less complicated. He comes with baggage.”

 

“I know that but that doesn’t change how I feel. I don’t expect you to like him, you maybe never will, but I’m married to him.”

 

“I’ll be there. Just try and swing Katie along until Saturday and you’ll be fine. Andy won’t be impressed when he finds out what she’s up to. I’ll spend the next few days trying to talk her out of the plan but she just wants to bring Robert down.” Chas explained.

 

“Look I’m going to talk to Robert. Katie will be impressed I’ve managed to get so close to him to spy.”

 

“Maybe it’s better if she doesn’t know how close.” Chas laughed as he headed out of the door.

 

Robert was having breakfast when Aaron arrived. “Hi…”

 

“Hi, I’m sorry I haven’t replied to your texts. Has your mum caught up with you?”

 

“Yeah she has. She says she’ll come on Sunday but she’s still not keen on you. Katie came by and she’s actually asked me to spy on you, so I’ll have to stay close by.”

 

“Maybe you could show me how close.” Robert kissed him. “I missed you last night.”

 

Later on, Robert was making some lunch when Aaron approached him. “Rob, I know I’m not usually full of good ideas but I was going to suggest taking mum and Diane out to lunch tomorrow. We could go somewhere out of the area, maybe a country pub.”

 

“That’s a great idea.”

 

“I need to get to the scrapyard so why don’t you head over the pub and ask them if they want to go. Ask them if they know of anywhere.”

 

Chas and Diane were getting ready for the lunchtime rush when Chas decided to take the plunge.

 

“I guess we’re related now.” She smiled at Diane.

 

“You know?”

 

“Yeah I guessed and they confirmed it.”

 

“Great news! I can finally talk about it…quietly of course. Have you seen them together? I think it’ll surprise you.”

 

“I’ll reserve judgement although I’ve said I’ll be there on Sunday. Do you know how long their affair’s been going on?”

 

“Since December, Rob said.” Diane commented.

 

Robert appeared. “Hi.” He said sheepishly after his run in with Chas the previous night. “Can you both get some time off tomorrow about 1pm.” He whispered although there was no-one else in the pub.

 

“I’m sure that Vic and Marlon can cover. Why?” Diane asked.

 

“We wondering if you wanted to come for lunch tomorrow. Somewhere out of the village… our treat.” Robert smiled.

 

Diane grinned. “I’d love to. Chas?”

 

“Yeah ok. I’ll sort some cover.” She headed through the back.

 

“It’s not going to be easy to convince her, is it?” He asked his stepmum.

 

“Give her time. She’ll come around once she sees how happy Aaron is. It’s been a shock to both of us to be honest.”

 

“I know but I would love it if Chas would come round to the idea as it would mean so much to Aaron.” Robert explained.

 

The following day, they headed out of the village to a village on the west side of Leeds.

 

“This is really nice. Val and I often come here.” Diane smiled as they took a seat.

 

Chas sat next to Aaron leaving Robert opposite. The conversation was a bit slow at first but a glass of wine started to make Chas chattier.

 

“So let’s hear how you two met?” Chas asked.

 

Aaron looked across at Robert and then to his mum. “Robert faked a breakdown and made a move. There’s not much more to it, that you’d want to hear about anyway.” He blushed.

 

“How romantic!” Chas rolled her eyes.

 

“Well it worked.” Robert eyes lit up as he smiled at Aaron, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Chas. She looked over and noticed her son beaming back at him.

 

She got up. “Look, why don’t you sit next to each other? I don’t think any attempt to break you two up is going to work.” She joked.

 

“That was only a joke.” She qualified her comment. “As long as Aaron is happy, I’m happy to give your marriage a chance.”

 

The rest of the lunch went well although Robert noticed that Chas wasn’t completely relaxed with the situation.

 

On the way home, Chas got a text from Katie to say she thought Finn knew something.

 

“Oh god, Katie’s giving Finn the third degree and she thinks he knows something as he’s been very evasive about your time in Vegas. We need to get her off the scent.”

 

Robert was puzzled. “Out of interest, why are you working against, Katie?”

 

“I’m still her friend if it’s what you mean but obviously my son comes first. What she’s doing now could cause trouble for Aaron so I’m going to protect him. I’ve been thinking about this. Aaron, I think you need to give her a few suspicions that Robert is having an affair. Nothing specific, just a few hints for her to work on.”

 

“Why don’t we just tell her?” Diane asked.

 

“Because I’m not willing to ruin our big day to keep her happy. I was wrong to have an affair with her years ago and I admit I’ve been nasty to her and Andy since I arrived back. But I have apologised and Andy has accepted it. I think making her suspicious is a good plan. We’ve only got three more days to keep her off the scent.” Robert replied.

 

“I’ll text her so I can meet her.” Aaron suggested.

 

An hour later, Katie arrived at the scrapyard. “So what have you got?”

 

“He’s acting very suspicious. He keeps getting texts and smiles at his phone a lot.”

 

“That’s not exactly damning.”

 

“I know but give me a few more days and I’ll have something more for you, I’m sure. He’ll drop himself in it eventually. I’m going over his tonight with Adam to discuss the scrapyard.”

 

“Ok… keep in touch.” She smiled slyly.

 

C

 

Saturday soon came. Robert and Aaron sat having breakfast. “I wonder what people are going to react tonight.” Aaron smiled.

 

“Wait and see!” Robert said. “I don’t care what people say: we love each other. We’re not going to let people get us down. All I care about is you.”

 

“Not even Katie! She’s going to make a right fool of herself tonight. I’ve told her that I think you’re having an affair. I like fooling her around.”

 

“Serves her right!” Robert said. “Andy’s not going to be happy, when he finds out about her little scheme. She shouldn’t stick her nose in where it’s not wanted. We’ve got to make that clear to her.”

 

“Mum’s saying she’s working with Chrissie. So this situation is going to get a whole lot worse.” Aaron explained. “You’re going to be main target number 1 with the Whites.”

 

“Aaron, I don’t care. As long as I’ve got you by my side, I’m fine. Me and you are going to ride past this. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one.”

 

Aaron kissed him. “Why don’t I go and see Katie again? She expects me to be there to get more information on you having an affair with some bird. I could laugh my head off every single time – I mean I’m not a woman.”

 

Robert smirked. “I know that. Unless, you’re disguised as a man.”

 

Aaron saw Katie went outside of the portacabin. “Hey Aaron. Got anymore juicy info. Has Robert been acting weird again?”

 

“Calm it, Katie! I think he’s having an affair.” Aaron replied.

 

“What’s he been doing what makes you think that he is?” Katie asked. “He must be doing something strange: weird phone calls.”

 

“It doesn’t really matter now anyway, Katie. He’s not with Chrissie anymore.” Aaron said. “So why do you want to find out if he’s having an affair?”

 

Katie’s face turned to an annoyed one. “But why did he leave Chrissie? Who would give up all that money, just because he didn’t love her?”

 

“But maybe it’s true, if you don’t love somebody. He might just wanted to been happy with her.”

 

“When did you become a Robert Sugden fan? I thought you didn’t like him. You’ve once commented that he was a smarmy git.”

 

“Robert might be having an affair, but how does it concern you? He isn’t doing anything to get in the way of you and Andy. So why don’t you get on with your married life? And leave Robert… Andy doesn’t seem that bothered about him anymore. They’re mates now! Why can’t you just except that Robert isn’t bugging you, I know he did that to your rings. But he’s not bugging you anymore.”

 

Katie was annoyed. “When have you had the right to judge me? Andy says that I’m obsessed with Robert. But I just want to bring him down…like he did with me and Andy years ago.”

 

“I heard that work both ways. You weren’t blameless, I mean you did have a choice whether or not to sleep with him. If I were you, I would just leave Robert to ruin his life by himself.” Aaron suggested. “He’s not bugging you, so take this as your opportunity to get on with married life.”

 

“But you’re not me, Aaron. You know nothing about mine and Robert’s history. I hate him! He destroyed everything me and Andy had. Now, he comes back into our lives and continues with his habitats of ruining our lives. Andy has just gotten better and he’s finally got happiness, then he comes crawling back to the village.”

 

“I don’t think you can dictate that, Katie. Andy has accepted the past belongs in the past, so why can’t you?”

 

“Just tell me does he do anything suspicious. Instead of judging me when you know nothing about what Robert’s like.”

 

Aaron nearly laughed at comment, considering that he and Robert are married.    "Ok then."

 

“Thanks Aaron. I knew you’d see sense at some point. So when he’s at the scrapyard with you, does he do weird stuff?”

 

“He’s weird anyway!” Aaron lied. “Yeah, he’s on his phone a lot.”

 

“I better be getting off. Andy is going to get suspicious.” Katie headed off. “Thanks by the way. Wait til I get this to the pub tonight.”

 

Aaron headed to Jacob’s Fold and saw Robert by the door. “I’ve been waiting ages for you.” He smiled.

 

Aaron smiled back. “Katie was lecturing me. She said I didn’t know you at all. Anyway, I think we’ve got big stuff tonight. She’s coming to reveal to everybody about your affair, to humiliate you in front of everybody. If we get there before her and she can make a huge fool.”

 

“Andy’s not going to be happy with her. Their marriage is on the rocks anyway. This is going to make major fireworks. She bought it all on herself, she shouldn’t be getting involved like this. It’s not of her business what I get up to. It’s not affecting her…she’s not even Chrissie’s friend. She doesn’t even know her that well.”

 

“I know that.” Aaron smiled. “It’s that part when she says I don’t know you.”

 

“I think you know me more ways than one.” Robert kissed and leaded him upstairs.

 

Vic was getting the Woolpack for Robert and Aaron’s party that night. She was so excited for the party. She could see that her brother truly loved Aaron. They were getting married for proper tomorrow instead of the Vegas wedding.

 

She could see Chas at the bar. She went across. “Hey Chas. Just think your son is going to get married tomorrow. Aren’t you excited?”

 

“Of course I am, Vic. I won’t bother asking you, I know you’re so excited for it.” Chas said. “I can see there’s something wrong with you. I’m not stupid, you know.”

 

“It’s just that…I’m not being horrible or anything. But it’s Robert Sugden, we’re talking about. No offence, but he used to be the village love rat. I’m just worried that he does the same thing to

 

""Aaron. I mean he claimed he loved Katie, but looked what happened…he got off with Sadie King.”

 

“Look Chas, I know that you’re worried. But Robert loves Aaron and he’ll do anything for him.”

 

“I guess you are right.” Chas smiled.

 

“I’m always right!” Vic laughed.

 

At seven, people were starting to make their way into the pub. Aaron came in and took a seat with Adam so it wouldn’t look too obvious.

 

“Mate, tonight is gonna to be a good night for you, I reckon. People are going to be shocked…I mean Robert Sugden and you. You’ve gotta to watch out for Katie though. She looks as though she’s on the warpath with Robert.” Adam smiled.

 

“Katie is going to make a right fool of herself tonight though. She thinks she’s going to make Robert look stupid, she should take a look in the mirror once in a while.”

 

“How is she?” Adam asked curiously.

 

“She’s going to say that Robert is having an affair with some bird. Andy’s not going to be a happy bunny when he founds out.”

 

“God, I didn’t know she would go to all those desperate measures to humiliate Rob. I mean what’s he done apart from the thing at Christmas. But Andy seems to have forgiven him, so why can’t she.”

 

“I know.” Aaron replied. “Do you want another pint? It’s on me.”

 

“Cheers mate.” Adam smiled as Aaron went across to the bar.

 

He saw Robert sitting on a stool. “Aaron, I think we should announce it now. Andy texted me… he’s coming in fifteen minutes. Maybe we should just get it out in the open and then Katie will look like the fool.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Aaron said as he went back to the table, telling Adam about what was going to happen.

 

Robert went over to Vic at the other side of the pub. “Me and Aaron are going to announce it, before Katie can have a say in the matter.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Rob? The Whites are going to come on the warpath. If you do it tomorrow, it might now be as bad. They could ruin the big day tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t really care, Vic. Aaron’s the only thing I care about right now. I want everybody to know how I feel about him. I’m not going to live a lie any longer…I love Aaron and I think people are going to have to accept it. It’s mine and Aaron’s life, not theirs. They can say whatever they want, but that won’t change the way I feel about him, Vic. I’m in love with him.”

 

Vic has never seen her brother this worked up before about something. “It’s important to let people know how you feel.”

 

He grabbed Aaron by the hand. Vic got everybody’s attention. “I’ve got something to announce…this isn’t just my house warming party.” Everybody looked at each other. “I’ve just got married…to a special ‘guy’.” There were mutters all around the pub. “I can’t live a lie any longer…I’m married to Aaron. We got married on my Stag night in Las Vegas. We love each other. There’s going to be a blessing tomorrow at 3pm at the Church…a proper one.” He kissed Aaron on the lips in front of everyone. They soon pulled apart.

 

Just then, Katie came in with Andy. He took a seat and she went up to face the pub. “I think somebody in here is being unfaithful to their partner…like Robert to Chrissie. Poor Chrissie got dumped last week and he’s been having an affair! With some other woman…” The whole pub just laughed at her.

 

Robert then kissed Aaron again. Andy was in shock, but not as much as Katie. Andy got Katie’s hand and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Robert. They left.

 

Robert and Aaron kissed once more, knowing this was the beginning of something special…

 

 

Epilogue 

 

The next afternoon, Robert was getting ready at Jacob’s Fold; and Aaron was getting ready at the Woolpack. Victoria, Finn and Diane were there with Robert.

 

Andy knocked on the door. “Hi Rob. Sorry to bug you. I just had to go something before the wedding.” There came Katie.

 

“Look Katie, I don’t want any bother. Me and Aaron are getting married today, and if you’re going to act like you did last night, don’t bother to come.” Robert said.

 

“Don’t bother! I’m not coming anyway.” Katie was going to head off.

 

Andy turned around. “Katie, we’ve discussed this. The only way we’re going to get pasted this: you’ve got to apologize to Rob. He didn’t deserve what he got last night. He and Aaron are happy together. I thought we were over all this, you know. I thought you’d finally moved on, but no… you were scheming behind my back.”

 

Katie turned to Robert. “I’m sorry…” She muttered.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I’m sorry! Alright.” Katie was annoyed.

 

“You can come to the wedding then. You’re invited!” Robert smiled.

 

“Don’t think…”

 

“…we would love to come, Rob, wouldn’t we Katie.” Andy looked at her.

 

“Of course, we want to come to your wedding to Aaron.” Katie replied.

 

Robert turned to Andy. “Hey Andy, I’ve got a proposition for you.”

 

“Yeah, what is it.” Andy replied. “I’m happy for you and Aaron. You seem really happy together.”

 

“Since you’re my brother. I wondered if you wanted to be my best man for the wedding. I’ve got nobody else. Aaron’s got Adam. Finn was going to be it, but it wouldn’t seem right if you weren’t it.” Robert suggested. “It’s your choice!”

 

Vic smiled to Andy. “I would take this chance. I think it’s time for you two to make amends. It’s been years and you are brothers.”

 

Andy smiled. “I’d be happy to be your best man.” He turned to an annoyed Katie. “What do you think, Katie?” He asked.

 

Katie faked a smile. “Alright. That sounds good.”

 

Meanwhile, Aaron was getting ready. His mum was pecking his head off. “I can’t believe my baby boy is getting blessed for marriage.” She hugged him and wouldn’t get off.

 

He made a face. “Alright mum. You’ve said it plenty of times. I’m already married, just this is another chance.”

 

Adam came in. “Hiya mate. Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks for being my best man.”

 

“It’s alright. Andy’s going to be Robert’s best man. If he agrees to it.” Aaron smiled.

 

“That’s good, mate. Why don’t we head down to the Church now? Who knows: Robert might already be there waiting for you.” Adam opened the door.

 

They were soon at the Church, but there was no sign of Robert.

 

“Why don’t we head to the Church now, Rob?” Finn asked. “Aaron might be there by now.” “Yeah.” Robert said as he left.

 

Robert and Aaron were soon in the Church and Ashley was there. “I would like to bless Robert and Aaron for their marriage ahead…”

 

Aaron and Robert kissed for the future ahead…

 

THE END!

 

 

 

 

Please [drop by the archive and comment ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094423/comments/new)to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
